Another Story
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Oi oi, Chapter 5 UP!/Kisah absurd keluarga Uchiha saat Hinata memasuki zona 'Ngidam'/Bad summary ever!/RnR ya gengs :v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Typo dimaklumi, ide yang pasaran harap dimengerti dan adegan-adegan gak penting lainnya harap dimaafkan. Huhu T_T

Summary © Sasuke dan Hinata telah terikat oleh sucinya pernikahan. Hinata telah memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Seorang perempuan lain, yang lebih dulu bersama Sasuke juga merasa memiliki Sasuke dan perempuan itu adalah Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke.

Bagaimana persaingan antara Mertua dan Menantu ini dalam mencuri perhatian Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata ' _pernikahan'_?

" _Pernikahan? Dalam kamus hidupku, kata itu adalah salah satu kata terhorror yang pernah ku dengar. Ah, sampai umurku 17 tahun aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, lalu saat memasuki usia 20 tahun aku selalu menangis ketakutan saat bermimpi di lamar atau akan dinikahkan. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa aku begitu takutnya mendengar kata pernikahan, mungkin karena aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang itu. Aku takut nanti suamiku tidak tinggi, tidak tampan, tidak pengertian, tidak menyayangiku dan ah banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan._

 _Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang indah bagi makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Percayalah, sepenggal kalimat manis itu benar adanya. Aku adalah salah satu bukti nyatanya. Sampai umurku 20 tahun, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan pacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Alasannya beragam, mereka kadang tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku dan tentu saja alasan lainnya adalah aku takut terikat dalam suatu hubungan dengan orang lain._

 _Duniaku berubah. Bukan karena Negara Api telah datang menyerang tapi karena seseorang telah memasuki kehidupanku, seseorang yang tak pernah ku sangka akan membuatku melupakan pandangan burukku mengenai pernikahan dan ikatan dalam sebuah hubungan cinta._

 _He's my unintended choice._

 _Di kampus, tepatnya di jurusan tempatnya menimba ilmu, dia adalah salah satu laki-laki yang digilai oleh gadis seantero fakultas kami, he's so tall and handsome as hell, dia baik dan terlihat memiliki pendirian dan karakternya berbeda dengan yang lain. Bahkan, pesonanya pun sampai padaku, yang jelas-jelas berbeda jurusan dengannya dan frekuensi pertemuan kami tidak pernah begitu intensif._

 _Berawal dari seorang temanku, aku memberanikan diri meminta pin BMM-nya untuk sekedar ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ternyata, saat aku menginvite pin BBMnya dia sedang berada di luar kota untuk kegiatan organisasi, dia ditunjuk sebagai Ketua Panitia kegiatan tersebut._

 _Hari itu dia sangat sibuk tapi dia menyempatkan diri untuk membalas BBMku saat kuucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah menerima permintaanku._

 _Awalnya, ku pikir ia bersikap dingin karena semua orang yang kenal dengannya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang dingin tapi sekali lagi 'pantang menilai orang dari omongan orang'_

 _Aku tidak pernah lupa kenangan dan berbagai hal bodoh nan memalukan yang pernah ku lakukan saat berada di dekatnya._

 _5 tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah lupa sepatah kata pun dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku._

 _Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana ia datang ke rumahku, menemui Ayahku, menemui kakak sepupuku,_

 _Untuk melamarku._

 _Hari ini, pacar pertama sekaligus pacar terakhirku, aku akah menikah dengannya._

 _Jika ada hal yang lebih bahagia daripada kata 'bahagia' itu sendiri, itulah yang aku aku rasakan saat ini._

 _Aishite kurete, arigatou naa... Uchiha Sasuke_

 _-Hyuuga Hinata, 25 thn-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pernikahan? Sebagai seorang laki-laki tentu saja aku menginginkan hal tersebut. Meski aku tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan sampai kapanpun tapi aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Aku selalu membayangkan nantinya aku akan menjadi suami atau ayah yang seperti apa._

 _Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu._

 _Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik._

 _Meski aku memikirkan akan menikah tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan seperti apa istriku kelak. Aku menyukai perempuan berambut panjang, ceria, tertawa jika ia harus tertawa dan menangis jika ia harus menangis. Sesimpel itu._

 _Aku pernah sekali menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seorang gadis saat masa SMAku. Setelah putus dengannya, aku tidak berminat lagi dengan kata cinta._

 _Ada banyak gadis yang memberikan perhatian padaku bahkan tak jarang mereka harus mengabaikan harga diri mereka untuk sekedar mengatakan langsung bahwa mereka menyukaiku._

 _Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ku ketahui. Aku menolaknya._

 _Lama aku hidup sendiri tapi aku menikmati waktu bersama teman-temanku. Saat itu, aku benar-benar melupakan segala hal tentang percintaan._

 _Hasrat itu kembali muncul, hasrat ingin memiliki, hasrat ingin menyayangi dan hasrat ingin melindungi saat BBMku ada yang menginvite dan pelakunya adalah 'dia'._

 _Hari itu aku menjadi Ketua Panitia pada sebuah kegiatan organisasi, ada banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan, banyak hal yang membutuhkan penanganku tapi tanganku tergerak membalas pesannya saat ia mengucapkan 'sankyuu'._

 _Biasanya, aku apatis terhadap hal-hal seperti itu tapi aku menjadi berbeda saat aku tahu bahwa pengirim pesan itu adalah 'dia'._

 _Lama aku memperhatikannya, ku pikir aku memang menyukainya sebelum ia menginvite BBMku tapi aku begitu keras menyangkal perasaanku, aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi tetap saja aku dengan senang hati datang menemaninya saat ia duduk sendiri menunggu temannya._

 _Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri yang membantunya membuka botol minumannya saat ada begitu banyak teman laki-laki disampingnya._

' _ciieee...'_

 _Itu kata yang ku dengar dari teman-temannya tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai hal itu._

 _She change me._

 _Aku yang biasanya mengganti DP BBMku sekali dalam 3 bulan kini aku mengganti DP BBMku berkali-kali dalam sehari. Semuanya berawal saat ia mengomentari fotoku yang berfoto bersama patung monyet. Aku ingat sekali, ia mengatakan..._

' _Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa? Saudaraan atau hubungan lebih dari itu...?'_

 _Sejak saat itu, aku merasa harus mengganti DP. Sesekali aku ingin pamer padanya bahwa aku laki-laki gagah yang menyukaimu dan kau harus bangga dengan keputusanmu untuk memilihku._

 _Dia begitu cerewet, melakukan banyak hal sesuka hatinya. Dia melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan._

 _Ah, iya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. The way she smile, the way she walk away, the way she twirling her hair._

 _It was such a beautiful things i've ever seen._

 _Aku ingat saat aku menyatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, suasanya begitu jauh dari kesan romantis. Hari itu ia menjadi panitia pameran fotografi bertema budaya di salah satu pelataran kampus kami, ia begitu sibuk mengatur frame foto yang menjelaskan banyak hal pada orang yang bertanya padanya tentang foto tersebut._

 _Saat itu, ia dan teman laki-lakinya terlihat bersemangat menyusun frame foto. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan aku cemburu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinnya, menarik tangannya dan tanpa memperdulikan orang lain di sekitar kami, aku dengan gamblangnya menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu._

 _Sesaat ia speachless, kemudian setelah itu ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri._

 _Mungkin aku begitu spontan, tidak tahu baca suasana tapi satu hal. Aku sangat menyayanginya._

 _Dulunya, aku ingin menikahi gadis yang setidaknya 3 tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kenyataan menyatakan bahwa gadis yang aku cintai ternyata seumuran denganku._

 _Lagi, tanpa aba-aba, tidak ada badai pasir, tidak ada tsunami. Aku datang ke rumahnya, aku tidak punya persiapan skenario apa-apa untuk sekedar berbicara pada Ayah dan Kakak sepupunya yang menjengkelkan itu._

 _Aku melamarnya dan dia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir aku meneteskan air matanya._

 _Hari ini, aku mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Aku tersenyum begitu lebar, kurasa bibirku akan sobek tidak lama lagi._

 _Hari ini, aku menikahinya dan akan hidup bersamanya sampai hari tua kami._

 _Aishite kurete, arigatou naa... Hyuuga Hinata_

 _-Uchiha Sasuke, 25 thn-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah gedung yang terbilang mewah di Konoha, pesta resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi. Jejeran mobil mewah berbaris rapi di depan gedung ini.

Aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ruangan pernikahan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja, ini adalah permintaan dari kedua mempelai.

Ruangan ini didesain dengan komninasi warna hitam putih yang begitu elegan. Di bagian dindingnya di pajang beberapa foto kebersamaan kedua mempelai. Sasuke memandang sebuah foto yang tercetak lumayan besar, foto dirinya menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru hitam bersama Hinata disampingnya yang mengenakan kemeja putih. Foto tersebut adalah foto pertama yang mereka miliki setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Suasana kampus, pohon rindang, beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di belakang. Sasuke merasa kembali ke masa-masa dimana hidupnya sangat ditentukan oleh dosen. Yah, kehidupan kampus.

"Padahal aku jarang mau di foto..." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum memandang foto tersebut.

"Oeeh, Sasuke... lebar amat senyumnya. Gigi lo rontok lama-lama" ucap seorang teman seperjuangan Sasuke saat masih di kampus dulu, Naruto, ia menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu berpelukan singkat. Naruto datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain seperti Sai, Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Nggak mungkin nggak bahagia kalo sampe pelaminan gini, masa udah rontokin harga diri nembak di depan umum tapi nggak jadi nikah" Shikamaru mengingatkan Sasuke tentang perbuatan _out of planning_ -nya saat menembak Hinata di pameran.

"Kalian kapan nyusul? Dasar jomblo abadi" Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sai.

"Wah, yang udah mau nikah. Hinata mana?" tanya seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba, Kiba dulunya teman laki-laki Hinata di kampus. Di belakangnya mengikut Gaara dan Sasori.

"Masih di ruangannya" kata Sasuke menyalami Kiba.

"Coba gue nggak gangguin Hinata hari itu, pasti lo nggak bakal cemburu berat dan tiba-tiba nembak gitu aja kan.." Gaara pun datang dengan sumringahnya.

Teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki pesta dan mengambil tempat duduk. Selain teman-teman Sasuke dan Hinata, para undangan juga datang dari kalangan eksekutif dan para pemegang-pemegang kekuasaan di hampir seluruh Konoha. Salahkan Fugaku dan Hiashi untuk hal ini.

Neji pun ambil bagian, meski berdiri disamping Sasuke, mereka berdua seperti tidak saling mengenal. Neji tidak menyangka akan menyerahkan adik sepupunya pada pemuda sok _cool_ tapi aslinya urakan, macam Sasuke.

"Mama kamu mana?" tanya Fugaku tidak melihat keberadaan Mikoto.

"Masih sama Itachi di kamar. Tau lah, Mama orangnya gimana"

Beranjak dari pesta meriah dan penuh suasana suka cita, mari kita mengintip di salah satu kamar tak jauh dari aula pesta pernikahan. Di ruangan ini hanya ada suasana suram, galau durjana.

"Bentar lagi adikmu nikah. Nanti dia sayangnya nggak sama Mama lagi..." ucap wanita paruh baya sambil mengusap pelan air matanya agar tak merusak _make up_ -nya.

"Ya ampun, Ma. Udah berapa kali Itachi bilangin, Sasuke tuh sayangnya sama Mama. Mama _the one and only_ buat Sasuke" Itachi duduk diatas kasur memandang lelah kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya, Itachi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membujuk Mamanya.

" _The one and only_ , bagaimana? Nanti malam bukan _the one and only_ lagi. Udah ada Hinata, gadis yang bisa bikin dia lebay ganti DP BBM 3 kali sehari" Mikoto mengenang bagaimana Itachi mengejek Sasuke karena terlalu sering mengganti DP BBMnya, ia pun menceritakannya pada Mikoto kalau Sasuke sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Aduh, Ma. Kan ada Itachi, ada Papa juga. Lagian kan kita tinggal serumah. Nanti kalo Mama udah punya cucu, rumah kita bakal lebih rame lagi" Itachi merasa kata-katanya tepat sasaran, _air face_ Mikoto yang tadinya tak beda jauh dengan gejala 5L kini menjadi sedikit sumringah.

"Wah, benar juga. Pokoknya, nanti Mama mau cucu perempuan. Mama udah bosen liat wajah laki-laki, kamu, Papa kamu dan Sasuke"

"Iya, Maa, iya. Sekarang kita keluar ya, bentar lagi mulai nih" Itachi mengajak Mikoto menuju pesta.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang di dominasi oleh bunga berwarna putih, seorang gadis duduk tak tenang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seakan-akan ingin keluar loncat indah.

Gadis bermata bulan itu tampak anggun dengan gaun putih yang dihiasi oleh corak hitam di beberapa bagian. Hari ini adalah pertama kali ia mengenakan pakaian yang menampakkan bahu mungilnya, rambutnya tersanggul rapi dengan jepitan kecil berwarna senada yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya, tak lupa ia mengenakan liontin yang diberikan Sasuke padanya saat ia berhasil lolos nilai A di ekskul Karate yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Maa, hari ini Hinata nikah dengan seseorang yang Hinata cintai" ucapnya pelan memandang bingkai foto yang sengaja ia bawa dan pajang di ruangannya.

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu bahkan sejak Hinata kecil tapi aku yakin Mama pasti suka dengan laki-laki pilihan Hinata" ia tersenyum simpul sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Mama pasti sudah tahu kan? Kemarin ia mengajakku ke makam Mama, ia memperkenalkan dirinya ke Mama. Dia begitu baik kan, Ma? Mama nggak usah khawatir, Hinata akan hidup baik-baik saja bersamanya. Dia juga janji sama Mama bakal jagain Hinata. Andai Hinata dilahirkan kembali, Hinata tetap pengen menjadi anak yang dilahirkan Mama tapi kalo Hinata bisa meminta, Hinata pengen ada Mama disamping Hinata saat Hinata menikah, seperti sekarang ini. _But,its alright_ ,Ma. Hinata sayang Mama" gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil membaca doa untuk Ibunya yang telah lebih dulu ke Surga.

Ia mengakhiri doanya.

"HIINAATAAAA...!"

"EHHHH?" Hinata kaget mendengar jeritan beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya.

"Gila. Kamu cantik baanngeettt...!" oke jangan ragukan. Orang-orang dengan bakat menjerit ini adalah teman-teman perempuan Hinata. Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Shion dan Tenten.

"Ihhhh... yang beneran sama Sasuke. Aku nggak nyangka Sasuke jadiin kamu istri. Kamu kan pecicilan anaknya, hahaha" canda Ino sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Gini-gini, cuma Hinata loh yang bisa bikin Sasuke _out of character_. Masa ganti DP kayak minum obat, 3 kali sehari gitu loh, hahaha" Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan saat mengingat Sasuke berubah menjadi perlente saat tahu Hinata menjadi salah satu daftar kontak BBM-nya.

"Ah, pada berisik. Harusnya Hinata tuh berterima kasih sama aku, semuanya berawal dari PIN BBM dan itu aku yang kasih" Shion mengenang masa-masa 'putus urat malu' saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu.

"Eh, Eh. Hinata. Kamu udah siap belum?" tanya Matsuri yang kini menjadi pacarnya Gaara.

"Siap?" yang lain membeo.

" _Helaaww_. Kamu pikir orang abis nikah langsung punya anak tanpa ngapa-ngapain dulu gitu?" kata Matsuri penuh penekanan.

"Ngapa-ngapain gimana maksudnya?" dan sialnya, yang lain pun masih bego berjamaah.

"Ah, i-itu... ituuu..." wajah Hinata pun semakin memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang sifatnya 'ngapa-ngapain' itu.

"Eh, eh. Kamu pernah ciuman sama Sasuke nggak?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba ngaco.

"Masa kamu nggak inget. Hinata kan pernah semaleman nggak tidur dan ke kampus bawa mata panda cuma karena abis dicium sama Sasuke" kata Ino dengan polosnya mengenang curhatan Hinata waktu pertama kali dicium Sasuke.

"Oh iya. _Sorry,_ lupa. Aku denger-denger nih, ciuman cowok itu bisa dahsyat banget kalo udah di ranjang" kenalkan, Tenten. Muka polos tapi hati dan pikiran penuh dengan kesesatan.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh...~" yang lain seolah membuat suara-suara untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Ihhh, beruntung banget sih bisa ciuman sama Sasuke sepuasnya" Sakura pun ikutan menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apalagi nih bibirnya Sasuke kan tipis banget, pasti kalo ngemut bibir itu rasanyyyaaaa..."

 _Pppiiiiiiippppppp..._

Bukan sulap bukan sihir sodara, asap sudah keluar dari kedua telinga Hinata mendengar pernyataan teman-temannya yang bahkan ia sendiri belum bisa membayangkanya.

Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan _absurd_ mereka dan segera menuju pesta saat mendapatkan instruksi dari Kiba yang diutus untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, mereka menyempatkan untuk berfoto _selfie_ sampai mati gaya.

Alunan musik perpaduan antara piano dan biola benar-benar menghasilkan musik dengan nuansa romantis yang tinggi. Seluruh mata tertuju pada seorang pengantin wanita yang berjalan anggun didampingi oleh Ayahnya, ia berjalan menuju altar tempat pengantin prianya menunggu dirinya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau belajar memanggilku Ayah. Sekarang kau sudah akan menikah" ucap Hiashi memandang Hinata yang berjalan pelan disampingnya.

"Umm, entah mengapa meski umurku sudah 25 tahun, aku masih merasa menjadi gadis kecil yang selalu Ayah gendong" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiashi sambil memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum di depan sana menunggunya.

"Dulu kau selalu sendirian, Ayah begitu mengkhawatirkamu tapi sekarang Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sekarang, besok dan sampai hari Ayah menyusul Mamamu ke surga, akan ada Sasuke yang menjagamu" kata Hiashi dengan nada suara yang serak, berusaha agar air mata tangis harunya tak membasahi pipinya.

"Ayah, _I may find my Prince, but for now and then you are still my King_ " Hinata mengangkat pandangannya memandang Hiashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata dan Hiashi melewati meja tempat Itachi, Neji, Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk.

"Pa, liat Pa, Hinata cantik banget kan?" Mikoto tersenyum lebar memandang gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi menantunya, akhirnya ada perempuan selain dirinya di rumah.

"Iya, Ma. Cantik sekali" ucap Fugaku kalem.

"Dulu waktu masih muda Mama juga cantiknya seperti itu"

"Iya, Ma. Iya..." kata Itachi cari aman.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, mereka bertukar cincin dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Mau ku cium?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata,

"Apa-apaan, aku malu" Hinata mengeryitkan kening memandang Sasuke yang seolah berada di pantai yang hanya ada mereka berdua, kemudian seluruh tamu di pesta ini dianggap penyu dan kura-kura aja, gitu?

"Anggap saja tidak ada orang" kata Sasuke inosen memandang Hinata yang semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Orang sebanyak itu mana bisa dianggap nggak ada" Hinata tidak sadar menyenggol Sasuke seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika Sasuke berkata sembarangan dengan wajah yang sumpah watados banget. Wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sini..."

Tak perlu menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya mengecup pelan bibir basah gadis yang baru saja menjadi istirnya.

"Yaampun, anak Mama yang polos dan _unyu-unyu_ udah gede ternyata, hihi" gumam Mikoto cekikikan melihat Sasuke yang sok _cool_ mencium Hinata.

' _Polos dan unyu-unyu? Nggak tahu aja aslinya Sasuke mesum pangkat 3'_ batin Itachi meminum _wine_ dihadapannya.

"Lo nggak mau?" Itachi menawarkan pada Neji.

"Nggak" peperangan pun seakan dimulai antara Itachi dan Neji. Itachi menawarkan baik-baik tapi ditolak dengan tidak baik-baik oleh Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga besar yang baru saja menggelar acara pernikahan baru itu saja tiba di rumah. Sebelum pulang Hinata menyempatkan diri mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian biasa, ia turun dari mobil menggunakan kaos putih dan celana _cotton_ hitam. Neji dan Itachi harus menerima nasib sebagai kurir, mereka berdua harus rela mobil kesayangan mereka menjadi penampungan kado-kado pernikahan yang dibawa oleh tamu undangan.

Hinata baru saja turun dari mobil, disusul Mikoto dan Sasuke. Tanpa ada peringatan evakuasi gempa siaga I, Fugaku dan Hiashi berlarian memasuki rumah. Alas kaki yang mereka gunakan dilemaparkan sembarang arah.

"Itachi dan Neji sayang, kalian bantuin angkat kadonya masuk rumah yaa," begitu kata Mikoto dengan senyum tak bersalahnya seperti biasa. Neji dan Itachi hanya mengangguk nurut.

"Kamu laper nggak, Hin?" tanya Mikoto pada Hinata saat mereka memasuki rumah.

"Laper sih, Tante. Tadi cuma makan _cake_ doang. Abisnya demam panggung, hehe. Makanan serasa nggak mau masuk" kata Hinata membawa masuk tas kecilnya.

"Masa Tante sih, sejak kapan Mikoto saudaraan sama Hiashi. Panggil Mama dong," Mikoto mengkerutkan bibirnya lalu menyenggol pelan Hinata.

"Hehe, _Sorry,_ Ma"

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan aura yang tak biasa antara Mikoto dan Hinata. meskipun Mikoto dan Hinata sudah lama kenal, Sasuke baru merasakan aura seperti ini.

' _Nggak tahu kenapa, dua orang perempuan itu bakalan satu geng bikin onar di rumah'_ batin Sasuke mengekor di belakang Hinata dan Mikoto.

"Jadinya kita makan apaan nih, tadi juga Mama belum makan apa-apa" kata Mikoto menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ada daging sapi gak, Ma?" tanya Hinata mulai memikirkan makanan apa yang akan mereka makan.

"Ma, Sasuke pengen ayam goreng aja. Sasuke juga laper"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Daging sapi? Ada kok, kemarin Mama baru beli. Enaknya di masak apa yaaa?" tanya Mikoto berpose bingung.

"Pasti enak banget kalo sambel yang pedes-pedes atau yang berkuah-kuah gitu, Ma" Hinata pun mulai merenungkan semua makanan yang pernah ia makan.

"Ma, Sasuke ayam goreng ya"

Lagi.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Aduh, kamu bikin Mama makin laper aja, Hin. Mama punya resepnya kayaknya tuh" Mikoto memperbaiki kunciran rambutnya bersiap menuju ke dapur.

"Ayo" Hinata pun meletakkan tasnya bersiap ke dapur.

"Kemana?" oke. Ini pertanyaan bego.

"Ma, Sasuke juga laper nih.."

"Ke dapur lah, Ma. Masa balik ke pesta sih" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Mau ngapain?" pertanyaan bego nomor dua.

"Sayang, aku ayam goreng ya, Sayang.." kali ini Sasuke meminta belas kasih pada istrinya.

"Bantuin Mama masaklah"

"Nggak usah, kamu disini aja. Itung-itung sebagai makanan sambutan dari Mama buat kamu" Mikoto tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Hinata menuju dapur.

"Sayang, aku-"

"Ah, iya, Sayang. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pasang muka watados. Padahal daritadi Sasuke udah ngemis-ngemis minta dibikinin ayam goreng.

"Ahsudahlah" Sasuke pasrah duduk di karpet bulu depan sofa tempat Hiashi dan Fugaku menantikan acara kesukaan mereka.

"Di mobil Papa masih ada _ramen cup_ , kok" ucap Hiashi prihatin melihat menantunya.

"Belum mulai kali, Pa. Masih bincang-bincang ga penting" kata Itachi meletakkan 4 kardus besar kotak warna warni.

" _Manchester City_ vs _Arsenal_ bakal dramatis malem ini" Neji pun turut menurunkan 5 kardus kado.

Kini kado-kado itu -yang entah siapa yang bawa dan entah apa aja isinya- tergeletak tak berdaya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat membuka kado-kado itu, Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke membersihkan sisa _make-up_ nya. Sementara tak jauh dari tumpukan kado, Neji dan Itachi sudah lengkap dengan _snack_ dan _cola._

" _Manchester City_ haram kalah dari _Arsenal_ " pernyataan propaganda Itachi menimbulkan reaksi dari 3 orang lainnya, Fugaku, Hiashi dan Neji.

"Apaan, kerenan juga _Arsenal_ " Neji tidak mau kalah.

"Benar itu, Neji. Paman juga dukung _Arsenal_ " oke, suara Fugaku sudah dikantongi oleh Neji. Ajaibnya efek bola, Neji dan Fugaku yang terkenal adem menyempatkan diri tos kecil-kecilan hanya karena mereka mendukung tim yang sama.

"Dari dulu Neji memang seperti itu. Pokoknya malam ini malamnya _Manchester city_ " dan ternyata Hiashi mendukung _Manchester City_ yang artinya Hiashi satu kubu dengan Itachi.

Mereka berdua pun tak ingin kalah dari kubu Fugaku dan Neji, mereka berdua juga berpose seolah menembak satu sama lain sebagai tanda ' _we're stand on right side'_ tak lupa disertai kata ' _yeaaahhhh'_

"Sayang, kamu nggak ngantuk gitu?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya _ngasih_ kode buat Hinata untuk _yeah, you know what i mean_.

"Bentar dulu, Sayang. _Make-up_ aku belum bersih nih. Lagian masih jam 02 pagi kok" Hinata dengan asyiknya membersihkan wajahnya dengan _make-up remover_ sementara Sasuke sudah yah gitu lah. Belum lagi, kebiasaan begadang sejak mahasiswa ternyata masih Hinata bawa sampai sekarang.

"Lagian tadi kamu belum makan apa-apa, ntar kamu sakit. Kamu juga nggak ngomong mau makan apa. Mama lagi bikin makanan tuh, kamu juga harus makan" kata Hinata polos sambil mengusap _eye shadow_ -nya.

' _Yaelah, tadi yang ayam goreng itu apa. Dasarnya kamu sama Mama nyuekin aku'_ batin Sasuke buang muka.

"Siapa tadi yang mau tidur?" seru Mikoto membawa nampan berisi piring, nasi, sambal sapi pedas dan sup kol sapi.

Itachi lincah tak ingin ketinggalan segera menyambar piring mengambil nasi porsi tukang kuli bangunan, disusul Neji yang tidak kalah ganas mengambil nasi dengan porsi tukang gali sumur.

Fugaku dan Hiashi tetap kalem nunggu antrian, sementara itu Mikoto membawa dua piring makanan, untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"Nih, enak loh. Apalagi malem-malem gini" Mikoto menyodorkan makanan pada Hinata.

' _Terus buat gua mana?'_ Sasuke hanya cemberut tidak kebagian makanan.

"Jangan banyak omong. Kamu aku suap, kamu harus makan. Nggak lucu kita abis nikah terus kamu sakit" ini sebenarnya Hinata ngajak makan atau pengen gebukin sih.

"Tapi ini kan daging sapi tadi aku pengennya ayam goreng, Sayang" kata Sasuke melas saat sendok sudah di depan mulutnya.

"Sasuke! Mama udah capek-capek masak, udah. Makan" nggak Hinata nggak Mikoto sama-sama memarahi Sasuke seakan Sasuke anak kecil yang sedang cacingan dan malas makan.

Pertandingan sudah mulai. Mereka makan sambil menonton. Suasana kediaman Uchiha malam ini benar-benar beda dari sebelumnya. Biasanya, hanya ada Fugaku dan Itachi yang duduk sayup diam sambil bego saat nonton bareng tapi kini ada Neji yang menjadi lawan Itachi dan ada perseteruan tak terlihat antara Fugaku dan Hiashi.

Di lain pihak, ada Sasuke yang cuma pasrah disuapi daging sapi, Hinata dan Mikoto yang sementara makan sementara bergosip, tak jarang mereka berdua harus tersedak makanan mereka sendiri. Pada dasarnya, Hinata dan Mikoto memiliki kesamaan, 'para perempuan tanpa telinga', simpelnya mereka tidak bisa dilarang.

"Uumm, tadi itu, temen kamu yang rambutnya pirang panjang" kata Mikoto sambil mengunyah.

"Kenapa, Ma" kata Hinata menyuapi Sasuke.

"Dia anak mana, _style_ berpakaiannya itu lain dari yang lain" Mikoto memang pengamat _fashion_ sekaligus penggila _fashion._

"Namanya Ino. Gimana nggak beda mah, dia netap di Itali. Balik kesini cuma karena aku mau nikah. Paling lusa juga udah balik lagi" Sasuke seakan menjadi kacang yang yang dikacangin (?).

"Pantes aja"

"Sayang, abis ini kita tidur ya, aku udah ngantuk banget nih" Sasuke meminum air putih, ia sudah kenyang disuapi Hinata. Meski bukan ayam goreng, ia tetap makan dengan lahap karena suapan istri tercintanya.

"Adduuhh~ Sasuke anak Mama yang paling cakep tapi kadang bego. Mana mungkin seorang perempuan bisa tidur kalau di depannya-

"ADA KADO BANYAK BEGINI..." teriak Mikoto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ah, iya iya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Iihh,_ ya ammppuuuunnnnn... lucu banget ini"

"Tasnya _unyu_ banget"

"Antingya cocok dipakein sama baju yang kemarin di beli di Taiwan"

"Aduh, boneka _Teddy_ -nya gede banget. Hihi, ini pasti kerjaannya Gaara nih"

" _Dress_ -nya warna favorit Mama nih, buat Mama deh" Mikoto akan meminta _dress_ yang menjadi kado Hinata.

"Ih, nggak boleh, Ma. Ini juga warna favorit aku, aku sengaja _request_ sama Sakura dan dibeliin langsung di Hong Kong" Hinata tidak rela kado dari sahabatnya diambil oleh mertuanya sendiri.

"Pelit amat, kamu minta aja lagi sama Sakura. Ntar mama gantiin pake uang deh" Mikoto tetep ngotot.

"Ah, Aaahh.. nggak boleh Ma"

"Ini cocok buat acara arisan Mama"

"Tapi Hinata pengen pake ini kalo ibadah bareng Sasuke di gereja"

" _Dress_ kamu kan banyak"

"Tapi ini dari temen aku, Ma"

"He-hey kalian berdua" tegur Itachi takut-takut.

"ADA APA, HAH?" teriak Hinata dan Mikoto emosi, dua perempuan sedang negosiasi _dress_ yang langka dan mereka diinterupsi? Itachi cari mati.

"Udah, Ma. Kasi Hinata aja, lagian buat Mama nggak pas di ukuran tubuhnya Mama" Fugaku menyadarkan istrinya tentang bentuk tubuhnya yang hanya akan menyiksa _dress_ unyu itu.

"Tuh kan, Papa aja bilang Mama nggak cocok. Udah deh, besok-besok Hinata temenin Mama ke tempat Hinata sering beli _dress_ "

Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka berdua membuka semua kado yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Pertandingan sepak bolanya selesai dengan skor seri 2-2, Mikoto dan Hinata mengambil selimut untuk menghangatkan 4 laki-laki yang telah tertidur pulas di depan TV. Tidur keempat lelaki itu begitu nyenyak hingga Mikoto dan Hinata tidak tega membangunkannya.

Mikoto menemani Hinata menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Sasuke. Ada perasaan sedikit khawatir bercampur senang yang sedang Hinata rasakan.

"Mama berterima kasih sama kamu, Hin, karena kamu udah memilih Sasuke sebagai suami kamu. Anak Mama yang satu itu sedikit keras kepala, kadang tidak bersahabat dan selalu ingin berkuasa atas segalanya. Meski begitu, Mama sangat sayang pada Sasuke. Meski umurnya sudah 25 tahun tapi kadang ia masih bertingkah seperti anak 5 tahun, Mama titip Sasuke ya" Mikoto memeluk Hinata saat berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Iya, Ma. Hinata janji bakalan jagain Sasuke baik-baik" Hinata melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Perlu kamu catet, Mama adalah perempuan pertama dalam hidup Sasuke. Kalau kamu tidak menyaingi Mama dalam segala hal, Sasuke akan lebih sayang sama Mama" canda Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu kamar Sasuke. Sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip situasi dan kondisi. Ternyata, Sasuke belum tidur.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu kini mengenakan kaos putih tipis, kakinya ia tutupi dengan selimut, ia duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur, ditangannya ada buku tebal dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Ketampanan Sasuke seakan bertambah 1000%. Ini nggak salah tulis kok, emang seribu persen.

"Sampai kapan berdiri disitu?" tegur Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Hinata melangkah masuk sambil menggendong boneka _Teddy Bear_ hadiah dari Gaara.

"Heehhh, kamar kamu nggak berubah ya, wanginya juga masih sama kayak dulu pertama aku kesini jengukin kamu yang lagi sakit" Hinata memandang sekeliling.

"Duduk sini" Sasuke menggeser duduknya, memberikan ruang untuk Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Anehnya, Sasuke masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar milik suaminya. Mereka berdua begitu dekat, tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari lengan Sasuke.

"Boneka apa itu?" tanya Sasuke melirik boneka besar yang dipangku Hinata.

"Masa nggak tahu sih, ini namanya _Teddy Bear_. Gaara yang bawain-"

"Siapa?" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Gaara yang bawa" Hinata menjawab seadanya.

"Buang aja. Boneka jelek gitu nggak boleh ada di kamar kita" Sasuke kembali memandangi bukunya.

"Masa dibuang sih, Sayang. Ini kan pemberian" jelas saja Hinata tidak tega membuang boneka besar nan lucu itu.

"Kalo gitu kasih Neji aja, atau nggak simpen di kamarnya Itachi" masa iya? Kedua cowok gonrong tampang sangar gitu pelihara boneka di kamar? Sasuke, yang bener aja dong!

"Kenapa sih? Marah ya?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada _Teddy Bear_ -nya, ia lebih memilih memandang wajah suaminya yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" Sasuke memperbaiki duduknya, merasa grogi dipandangi Hinata.

"Tadi kan aku sama Mama nggak bisa kalo nggak liat isi kadonya dulu, Sayang" kata Hinata dengan manja.

"Hn."

"Ih, imut deh kalo lagi ngambek" goda Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kacamata Sasuke.

"Jangan diganggu" Sasuke merasa terusik ia semakin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Cieee... ngambek ciieee.." Hinata pun semakin gencar menggoyang-goyangkan kacamata Sasuke, kali ini ia bahkan melepaskan kaca mata Sasuke.

"Kamu ini, emang suka gangguin orang, sini-

"Ahh, jangan digelitikin, aduh, hahaha" Sasuke melempar bukunya dan lebih memilih menarik istrinya untuk berbaring disampingnya, ia menggelitiki Hinata sampai gadis berambut panjang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"AHAHAH..! Ampun, ampuunnn nggak lagi" Hinata berusaha mengelak tapi percuma Sasuke sudah menindih tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke berhenti menggelitik Hinata, ia menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih berada di atas Hinata.

"Jangan diliatin, aku salting nih," canda Hinata yang memang salting dipandangi oleh Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku suka kalo kamu ketawa" kata Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang diam-diam mulai menghampirinya.

"Gimana nggak ketawa kalo digelitikin" Hinata tidak tahan dipandangi terus menerus dengan tatapan mata tajam Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya memandang tirai jendela yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Aku takut aku nggak bisa bikin kamu ketawa terus" Sasuke menaikkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut istrinya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, meski ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ia tetap tidak bisa jika tidak menatap balik mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tatapan mata Sasuke seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sayang" Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya mengecup pelan dahi Hinata.

"Sa...suke.."

"Aku ingin kamu sepenuhnya" Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata menggunakan hidung mancungnya. Hembusan nafas Sasuke seolah mengunci gerakan Hinata agar tidak melakukan gerakan apapun yang mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke.

Setelah menghirup aroma anggrek dari pipi Hinata, Sasuke kemudian mengelus pelan bibir istrinya menggunakan jarinya.

Sekali. Ia menciumnya pelan. Hinata menutup matanya seolah pasrah akan apapun, wajahnya pun semakin panas ia rasakan.

Kedua kalinya. Sasuke mengecupnya lama.

Ketiga kali. Sasuke menjilati bibir ranum itu.

Keempat kali. Sasuke mengulumnya lembut.

Kelima kali. Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah istrinya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan Hinata seolah terbimbing oleh sesuatu untuk merangkul leher suaminya.

Keenam kali. Bersambung.

Iya, fic ini bersambung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Diumur yang masih unyu ini, Kika memberanikan diri bikin fic rate M.**

 **Jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah, Guys.**

 **Oke, yang nunggu next chap mana reviiieeewwnyyyaaahhhhhh.**

 ***seeyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Typo dimaklumi, ide yang pasaran harap dimengerti dan adegan-adegan gak penting lainnya harap dimaafkan. Huhu T_T

Summary © Sasuke dan Hinata telah terikat oleh sucinya pernikahan. Hinata telah memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Seorang perempuan lain, yang lebih dulu bersama Sasuke juga merasa memiliki Sasuke dan perempuan itu adalah Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke.

Bagaimana persaingan antara Mertua dan Menantu ini dalam mencuri perhatian Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ngghh..._ " Hinata berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar tapi tetap saja perlakuan Sasuke padanya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa tinggal diam.

Sasuke begitu rapat pada tubuh mungilnya, dada mereka bersentuhan. Dari kedekatan seperti itu dapat Hinata rasakan deruan nafas Sasuke yang entah mengapa semakin membuatnya mengalami sensasi aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melepas ciumannya saat kedua tangan Hinata mendorong tubuhnya.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa, cuma rasanya kau bersemangat sekali" ucap Hinata pelan memandang _onyx_ Sasuke yang konon katanya mampu membuat beruang kutub bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama menantikan saat seperti ini" kata Sasuke melirik ke arah lain. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke saat ini sedang dilanda _grogi full force_ tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak mampu bersikap sok _cool_.

"Tapi bukannya kemarin-kemarin kita sering ciuman?" tanya Hinata mengelus rambut hitam suaminya.

"Iya sih tapi gak tau kenapa rasanya malam ini beda aja, Sayang. Dulu paling cuma di mobil, di bioskop, itu juga posisinya duduk. Gak pernah _top-down_ gini" Sasuke mengenang kembali beberapa moment ciuman mereka.

"Beda kenapa coba?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya beda aja gitu" jawab Sasuke seadanya, tidak ingin mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya bahwa ia lebih 'bersemangat' jika melakukannya di kasur.

"Kau belajar cara ciuman yang berusan darimana?" Ada beberapa hal yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan diantara ciuman mereka sebelumnya, biasanya Sasuke cuma memainkan bibirnya tapi kali ini Sasuke memberikan pelayanan pada lidahnya. Kalau bisa membenarkan perkataan temannya, memang benar bahwa laki-laki lebih hebat berciuman saat di ranjang.

"Sebut saja itu naluri laki-laki , di saat-saat seperti ini kaum laki-laki hanya mengikuti nalurinya" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku sedikit malu seperti ini, apalagi kau terus-terusan melihatku" Hinata melihat ke arah lain, tidak tahan dengan sorot tajam mata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau lampunya kita matiin aja?" Sasuke memberi pilihan agar Hinata tidak merasa perlu malu saat ia melihatnya. Masa iya Sasuke melakukan malam pertama sambil memandang boneka _Teddy Bear_ pemberian Gaara, yang bener aja dong. Sama-sama bikin nafsu sih, ya kalo liat Hinata nafsu pengen 'ngapa-ngapain' tapi kalo ngeliat _Teddy Bear_ malah nafsu pengen nonjok seseorang.

"Apa kau bisa melihat?" tanya Hinata yang memasuki mode bego.

"Melihat apa hayooo..." kata Sasuke menggoda gadis yang entah mengapa bisa membuatnya menjadi laki-laki yang sangat manis.

"Ma-maksudku, me-melihat dimana mataku, dimana hidungku dimana-"

"Kita andalkan naluriku saja" kata Sasuke menekan saklar lampu meja.

Sasuke menyudahi obrolan intro mereka. Ia kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya yang sempat terganggu. Hanya cahaya bulan yang tetap memaksa masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela untuk menerangi sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah melakukan hal yang sedari dulu diinginkan Sasuke.

Tangan yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengelus rambut dan pipi Hinata kini beralih ke bagian bawah menyentuh gundukan lembut yang masih dilapisi beberapa tembok beton (a.k.a baju sama bra).

" _Ahh..._ " desah Hinata yang merasakan sensasi aneh saat Sasuke meremas lembut dadanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin jika Hinata tidak ikut menikmati hal ini.

"Agak sakit" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Awalnya memang sakit, nanti juga enakan kok" Sasuke tetap melanjutkan.

Merasa tak puas karena merasa terhalangi oleh baju Hinata, Sasuke menurunkan tangannya untuk menarik ujung kaos Hinata dan melepaskannya, setelah itu ia menjelajahi punggung Hinata untuk mencari pengait bra.

"Kenapa nggak ada?" tanya Sasuke yang tak kunjung menemukan pengait bra Hinata.

"Ini _push up_ _bra,_ Sayang. Pengaitnya di depan" kata Hinata memegang pengait bra-nya. Sejenak Sasuke memandangnya dan menyentuh bagian pengaitnya.

"Aku gak bisa buka, ini gimana caranya" kata Sasuke kesulitan membuka pengait bra yang jarang ia temui di video-video 'unyu' yang sering ia nonton.

"Hahaha.. masa nggak bisa buka sih" Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar nada suara kebingungan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa ketawa? Suasana romantisnya bisa hilang tau" kata Sasuke menyerah membuka pengait bra Hinata.

"Katanya ngikutin naluri laki-laki tapi masa buka ginian aja nggak bisa"

Dengan suara cekikikan yang membuat harga diri Sasuke sedikit longsor, Hinata membuka pengait bra-nya dan meletakkannya ke sembarang arah. Setelah bra penghancur harga diri Sasuke lepas dari tubuh Hinata, Sasuke sejenak menyusuri bagian itu dengan hidung mancungnya, merasakan sensasi hangat nan lembut dan aroma tubuh Hinata yang selalu membuatnya merindukan kehadiran gadis itu.

Sekedar info, Sasuke bahkan pernah membeli _cologne_ yang sering dipake Hinata. Bukan untuk ia pakai tapi untuk dicipratkan di bantal guling kemudian... ya gitulah, bayangin aja kalo orang mesum gimana.

"Masih pake _colonge_ _baby_?" tanya Sasuke menidurkan wajahnya di dada Hinata.

"Masih, aku kan alergi sama parfum" kata Hinata mengusap punggung Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan lepas dari baju.

"Dulu lehermu sampai memerah karena alergi ya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengingat ulahnya terhadap leher Hinata saat itu.

"Iya, dan kamu bilang kalo dicium dan dihisap akan sembuh, ternyata enggak" Hinata memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

Hinata ingat betul saat ia mengadu pada Sasuke bahwa lehernya memerah karena alergi parfum. Dasarnya Sasuke mesum, pemuda itu malah memanfaatkan situasi untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Siap untuk yang berikutnya?" tanya Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat saat aku diberi ASI" ucap Sasuke meraba dada Hinata.

"Aku mau coba rasanya" lanjut Sasuke tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata.

" _Ngghh..."_

" _Shhh..."_

" _Ahh, i-iituuu..."_

" _Aagghhh..."_

Hanya suara-suara penuh kenikmatan yang Hinata keluarkan saat Sasuke gencar menghisap payudara kanannya dan memainkan yang kiri. Ada rasa nikmat dan geli yang datang menyerangnya bersamaan. Hinata ingat betul saat Kiba dan Gaara memperingatinya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke lagi, alasannya karena Sasuke mesum akar kuadrat. Hinata tidak mengerti Kiba dan Gaara menilai dari mana tapi saat ditanya, mereka berdua kompak mengatakan 'dari wajahnya aja udah keliatan'.

Satu hal untuk jawaban Kiba dan Gaara, 'tak ada keraguan di dalamnya'.

Tangan Sasuke semakin liar kesana kemari, termasuk mulai melorotkan celana _cotton_ Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu, Sayang..." Hinata mengintrupsi tapi sepertinya seluruh setan di muka bumi ini sudah merasuki Sasuke, Sasuke malah merasa Hinata sedang menyemangatinya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan seorang wanita untuk hal seperti ini"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Sepintar apapun seorang laki-laki, otak mereka tidak akan mampu mencerna kata-kata 'tunggu' saat mereka telah dikuasai nafsu, Sasuke misalnya.

Celana Hinata menghilang di telan bumi, entah dimakamkan dimana oleh Sasuke. Telapak tangan besarnya kemudian meraba pelan paha bagian dalam Hinata.

" _Ahhh,_ Sasukee..."

"Panggil namaku, Sayang" kata Sasuke dengan nafas berat. (nb: dipanggil tiga kali gak nih?)

" _Sasukkee aku..."_ Hinata semakin deg-degan saat jemari Sasuke mulai mengelus bagian pangkal pahanya.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata tidak suka saat ia mulai menikmati hal ini.

"Lagi ' _dapet'_ ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara _shock_.

"Eh? Emang tau darimana?" Hinata pun heran.

"Ini kamu pake pembalut.!" Ucap Sasuke masih memegang _miss V_ Hinata yang terbungkus celana dalam.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Aku masih hari ketiga, Sayang"

"HAA?"

Gak tau siapa yang bego disini. Entahlah.

Suasana yang tadinya _hot_ kini berubah menjadi adem dan sejuk banget. Tidak ada suara-suara penuh kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan Hinata dan tidak ada Sasuke yang penuh nafsu. Entahlah, sepertinya setan di seluruh bumi yang merasuki Sasuke mundur teratur saat tahu kenyataan bahwa niat mereka tidak akan pernah terwujdkan malam ini.

" _Sorry,_ Sayang. Aku luppaaa..." kata Hinata menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya.

Kini Sasuke berbaring membelakangi Hinata dengan wajah yang gampang banget ditebak. Lagi jengkel. Udah, gitu aja.

"Huh..." hanya suara itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Tunggu empat hari lagi deh, abis itu kamu mau 3 hari sekali juga gapapa kok" kata Hinata berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Kan nggak lucu malam pertama pengantinnya malah ngambek. Benar kata Mertuanya, Sasuke memang sudah 25 tahun tapi kadang tingkahnya kayak anak umur 5 tahun.

Mendengar kata Hinata yang '3 kali sehari juga gapapa' ada sejenis lampu 100 watt menyala di sisi kepala Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tadi cemberut kini menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Beneran?" Sasuke memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Ia berbalik menatap Hinata yang sudah tidak berniat memakai kaos yang telah dilepas olehnya. Jangan tanya nada suara Sasuke kayak gimana, intinya semangat dan persis kayak anak kecil yang kita janjiin liburan ke Disney Land kalo dapet peringkat pertama di kelas.

"Iya, beneran" kata Hinata mantap.

"4 kali sehari juga gapapa?"

"Iya, apa sih yang nggak buat kamu, Sayang. Sekarang tidur ya, besok kan kamu harus kerja" lagi, Hinata berusaha menghibur Sasuke menggunakan metode yang seharusnya digunakan untuk anak kecil

' _Ni cowok cakep-cakep kok menderita keterbelakangan mental gini sih'_ batin Hinata.

"Yaudah sini..." Sasuke kemudian meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknnya. Kemudian tidur. (iyalah, masa nyiram tanaman)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 6 pagi.

Matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan keberadaannya di muka bumi, sementara itu burung-burung (ini burung yang bersayap, terbang dan punya sarang loh ya) bersemangat meninggalkan sarang mereka untuk menuju tempat makanan mereka berada berada.

Embun masih enggan meninggalkan rerumputan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih enggan meninggalkan kasur, masih terbuai oleh dunia mimpi masing-masing dan masih terlalu enggan meninggalkan dekapan hangat selimut biru Sasuke.

Akhirnya, pagi yang Hinata idamkan telah tiba. Terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah polos disampingnya.

Pagi yang begitu damai.

" _Ooeehh, dasar Neji maho. Ngapain lo meluk-meluk gueee..!"_

" _Kepedan. Siapa yang meluk elo, tangan gue yang punya mau. Gue nggak sengaja"_

" _Bilang aja lo maho. Lo menodai gue semalaman"_

" _Potong rambut lo, jangan malu-maluin gonrong"_

" _Jam berapa ini, Neji?"_

" _Astaga, paman Hiashi. Keberangkatan pesawat Paman ke Vietnam..."_

" _ASTAGAA, AYO CEPAT NEEJIII...!"_

" _Pa, ngapain ngadem gitu. Bukannya ada rapat pertemuan seluruh cabang perusahaan pagi ini?"_

" _ITACHIII.. kenapa baru kasih tahu sekarangg?"_

" _Ya ampuunn, Pa. Itachi juga baru bangun niihh.."_

" _Mana Mama kamuuu.. bangunin diaa.."_

" _Astagaaaa...Papaaa.. kita telat nih, buruaann. Mama belum ngapa-ngapain. Hari ini harus dandan gimanaaa.."_

" _Sebelum berangkat kasi tahu Hinata dulu, Pamann..."_

" _Tidak perlu, nanti di SMS saja"_

" _Hiinataaa... Mama buru-buru, tolong kamu yang bikin sarapaaaannn buat Sasuke yaa... !"_

" _Maa, kenapa kaki kanan pake high heels yang kiri pake sandal bulu.."_

" _Adduhh, Paa.. kenapa pake dasi kupu-kupu. Ntar Papa dikirain pelayan cafe lagi. BURUAN GANTI!"_

" _Itachi, beresin tempat tiduur ini. Oh iya, sekalian tadi Mama masih nyimpen handuk basah di kasur, tolong jemurin. Ayok Pa"_

Sungguh pagi yang sangat damai.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang mendengar kerusuhan yang dipersembahkan secara eksklusif oleh Fugaku, Itachi, Hiashi, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Apa selalu kayak gini?" tanya Hinata inosen pada Sasuke.

"Ini belum apa-apa, bayangin aja kalo mau berangkat terus Papa nggak tau nyimpen kunci mobil dimana. Ternyata Mama nggak sengaja simpen di kulkas" Hinata hanya ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

Hening.

Sepertinya para penghuni rumah selain Hinata dan Sasuke telah bertebaran di muka bumi ini untuk urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh iya, aku selalu pengen lakuin ini setiap pagi" kata Hinata senyum-senyum unyu ke Sasuke.

"Apa? Ikutan berisik juga?"

"Bukan"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke sambil mengucapkan-

"Selamat pagi, Sayang.." kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Terus aku harus ngapain?" kamu harus jemur cucian, Sasuke. Jemur cuuciiiaaannnn...

"Kok malah nanya gitu?" Hinata cemberut.

"Kan ini maunya kamu setiap pagi, terus kamu maunya aku gimana setelah kamu cium gitu? Pengen aku peluk, pengen aku cium balik atau pengen aku mandiin?" percayalah, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan muka bego seperti biasanya.

"Lakuin hal yang sama aja"

"Yaudah sini..." Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir Hinata.

Hinata turun dari kasur, meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mencari bra yang ntah dia simpan dimana semalam. Ternyata di bawah kaki Sasuke dan talinya tersangkut-sangkut di sela-sela jari kaki Sasuke.

"Sayang, besok-besok kalo mau tidur jangan pake _sit up bra_ lagi ya, aku gak bisa buka" kata Sasuke melihat Hinata mengenakan bra.

"Bukan _sit up bra_ , Sayang. _Push up bra_ " Hinata berbalik memandang suaminya yang entah mengapa pagi-pagi udah bego aja. Dipikirnya pakaian dalam cewek kayak latihan fisik apa? Pake _sit up_ segala.

"Kamu ngapain pagi-pagi udah ninggalin aku di kasur?" tanya Sasuke rada nggak suka. Doi masih pengen pelukan bareng Hinata.

"Bikinin kamu sarapan" Hinata kini mencari kaosnya, ternyata di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke harus sedikit mengangkat punggungnya saat Hinata menarik kaos yang telah lecek.

"Kamu yang masak?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya saat menduga-duga Hinata yang akan masak.

Bukannya apa-apa, saat ada festival kuliner makanan di Kampus, stan Hinata sempat mematahkan gigi seorang nenek-nenek yang mencicipi masakan stan itu dan ternyata Hinata adalah kokinya. Ambil positifnya aja ya, anggap saja gigi nenek-nenek itu yang sudah keropos.

"Ya iyalah, sebagai istri yang baik aku harus masakin kamu"

"Sayang, nggak usah bikin sarapan. Tungguin Mama balik aja yah, lagian hari ini aku bakal telat masuk kantor" Sasuke mengantisipasi sesuatu. Nggak lucu doi harus ompong di umur 25 tahun.

"NGGAK! Kamu harus masuk kantornya _on time_. Nanti apa kata temen-temen kantor kamu, dikiranya aku yang nggak becus ngurus kamu sampe-sampe datang ngantor telat" Hinata ngomel sambil membuka jendela

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kita beli aja? Oh iya, Sayang, bubur ayam di komplek ini enak loh, gimana kalo-"

"Sayang, gimana kalo tukang buburnya pake sianida? Terus kamu keracunan, meninggal, kita bahkan belum punya anak. Jangankan punya anak, ngelakuin 'itu' aja belum. Gimana kalo aku udah janda? Kemarin Gaara bisikin sesuatu sama aku, katanya 'ku tunggu jandamu'. Gimana kalo nanti dia-"

"Oke, Sayang, oke. Kamu masak, aku makan, aku ke kantor, kita ngelakuin 'itu' , kita punya anak, kamu gak janda, Gaara gak nikahin kamu. Oke? _Deal?"_ Sasuke langsung kehilangan rasa ngantuknya saat mendengar nama 'Gaara' diseret-seret.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalo nurut kamu tuh manis banget" Hinata menguncir rambutnya, membuka pintu kamar dan menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Hinata sambil gigit jari, takut-takut bukan tukang bubur yang meracuninya tapi malah istrinya sendiri. Sebelum menuju dapur, mereka melewati ruang keluarga dan mendapati Itachi yang sibuk melipat selimut tapi tak kunjung mempertemukan ujung selimut dengan ujungnya yang lain. Yah, kayak aku dan kamu gitu deh. Nggak kunjung ketemu.

"Orang-orang pesisir udah pada pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang tampak menyerah melipat selimut.

Jangan heran kenapa Sasuke melabeli keluarganya sebagai 'orang-orang pesisir' karena pada kenyataannya orang pesisir rata-rata volume suaranya agak diatas dibanding manusia normal lainnya.

"Udah tuh. Nah, gimana semalem?" tanya Itachi menggoda adiknya.

" _As good as you think_ " ya gini lah Sasuke. Sok-sokan mu itu loh, Bang.

"Hinata..! Ntar keponakanya cowok yaa?" kata Itachi menyusun bantal.

"Nggak, ntar jadinya cewek" Sasuke langsung protes.

Hinata sedikit terperangah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menginginkan anak perempuan karena setahunya semua laki-laki biasanya menginginkan anak laki-laki.

"Kalo cowok bisa diajak main _game_ "

"Tapi rambutnya nggak bisa di kuncir, nggak bisa di kasi pita-pita lucu"

' _Sasukkee...'_

"Udah, udah. Kak Itachi beresin itu dulu, terus gabung ke dapur yah. Biar aku masakin sarapan" Hinata melerai perkelahian Uchiha bersaudara.

"Emangnya Hinata mau masak apa?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa aja"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

' _Sudah kuduga'_ batin Sasuke sambil tepuk jidat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata telah siap siaga dengan celemek yang sudah terpasang unyu di tubuhnya. Sasuke memandangnya dari kursi meja makan sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Bukannya takut keracunan masakan Hinata, Sasuke takutnya Hinata membakar dapur. Untuk itulah, Sasuke yang biasanya baca koran di dekat kolam renang, sekarang ia lebih memilih membaca koran di meja makan sambil berjaga-jaga.

"Hinata, Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi di dekat pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang makan dengan kolam renang.

' _Apa-apaan, gue ada disini?'_ batin Sasuke berbalik memandang tak suka pada Itachi.

"Di belakang, Kak. Tolong diberi makan yaa?" Hinata menyahut dari dapur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

' _Gue nggak perlu disuapi_ ' kali ini Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata yang sibuk memotong wortel.

"Kasi biskuit sama susu aja, Kak. Biskuitnya ada di meja deket TV"

"Sayang, kamu kan tahu aku nggak suka minum susu" akhirnya Sasuke nggak tahan kalo nggak bersuara.

 _Gguukkk guukkk guuukkkk..._

Seekor anjing _siberian husky_ berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Ihhh, selamat pagi, Sasuke sayaaannnnggg..., gimana? Kamu suka kan rumah baru kita?" kata Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus-elus hewan berbulu yang ia panggi dengan Sasuke.

' _OH JADI DIAA.. OHH !'_ batin Sasuke memejamkan mata menenangkan emosinya yang mulai memuncak.

"Siniii Sasukee...!" Itachi pun memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja, sambil memperlihatkan susu dan biskuit yang secara ajaib kini berada di tangannya. Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju Itachi di dekat kolam renang.

"Kenapa bawa dia juga sih, Sayang. Gak suruh Neji aja gitu yang rawat" Sasuke yang asli protes.

"Kamu kan tahu, Sayang, Sasuke tuh akrabnya sama cewek. Dulu waktu kuliah akrabnya sama Ino, Sakura dan lain-lain, kalo Kiba dan Gaara dateng malah digongongin malah Kiba yang akrab dengan hewan pun digigit sama Sasuke" kata Hinata sambil memanaskan wajan. Ini yang menggigit Kiba, si Sasuke yang anjing loh ya, bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, di rumah ini ada dua Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke dan _Siberian_ _Sasuke_. _Siberian Sasuke_ dulunya anjing kecil yang dihadiahkan Sasuke pada Hinata saat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke 21. Apa daya, Hinata terlalu dibuai cinta Sasuke sampai-sampai tak mampu memikirkan nama lain selain nama Sasuke. Akhirnya, anjing penurut dan setia itu ia namai Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak protes, malah terdengar sangat imut –menurut Ino, Sakura, Shion, Matsuri dan Tenten-. Lucunya lagi, _Siberian_ Sasuke tidak bisa akur dengan laki-laki, bayangkan bagaimana murkanya Neji serumah dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa akrab dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke memaklumi hal tersebut karena dari kecil anjing itu bersama Hinata tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat _Siberian Sasuke_ menyempatkan diri untuk mengencingi dan menggigit Sasuke saat ia tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata.

Dan anehnya, saat pesta pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung Itachi diutus oleh Hinata untuk menjemput _Siberian Sasuke_ dan ternyata diluar dugaan pemirsa, _Siberian Sasuke_ dan Itachi langsung akrab layaknya anak dan ayah yang bertemu setelah terpisah milayaran tahun lamanya.

Kalau _Siberian Sasuke_ susah akrab dengan laki-laki dan sangat _friendly_ terhadap perempuan, berarti Itachi itu sebenarnya...ahsudalah.

Kini anjing kecil yang dulunya hanya seukuran kucing sekarang berubah menjadi anjing besar yang pintar dan penurut. Terbukti saat ia berlarian bersama Itachi di sekeliling kolam renang. Kurang lagu India aja sih.

"Naaahhh... nasi gorengnya udah jaaddi, Sayaanngg. Ayo panggil Kak Itachi.." Hinata datang dengan sumringah membawa dua piring nasi goreng.

"Nasi goreng apa ini, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke gemetaran.

"Nggak tau tuh, belum dikasi nama" kali ini Hinata datang membawa susu untuk Itachi dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Emangnya nggak liat resep gitu?" Sasuke mulai merasakan ludahnya susah ditelan.

"Nggak, yang kayak gini perempuan hanya perlu menuruti nalurinya saja" Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke, tidak lama kemudian Itachi datang bergabung meninggalkan 'Sasuke' di luar sana yang sedang bermandikan sinar matahari pagi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar" Hinata kembali menuju dapur, sepertinya gadis berambut panjang itu melupakan sesuatu.

"Ebuseet, kok nasi goreng ada potongan roti tawarnya gini?" Itachi mengangkat sesendok nasi goreng buatan adik Iparnya.

"Denger ya, masakan Hinata itu sebenarnya bahaya. Hanya dimakan oleh mereka yang profesional" Sasuke memperingatkan Itachi.

"Ya ampun, ada buah ceri juga, lohh ini kayaknya buah stoberi deh. Aihh, ada kacang panjang juga, ini bayam nih kayaknya. Astaga, kenapa mericanya bulat-bulat gini?"

Dan makin _shock_ -lah si Itachi mendapati masakan yang benar-benar komplit, perpaduan antara sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sejenak, terdengar sangat sehat dan menyegarkan tapi jangan ragukan rasanya yang sungguh ngalahin sajian selera internasional.

Hinata datang membawa roti tawar dan selai blueberry untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi harus merasakan pahitnya dunia mencicipi masakannya.

"Loh, kok pada diem nggak dimakan?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Sasuke dan Itachi terlalu lama saling pandang.

"Anu, kita belum baca doa" celetuk Itachi ngasal.

"Yaudah, kan Kak Itachi yang paling tua, Kak Itachi yang pimpin doa" hati Itachi sedikit nyeri saat Hinata menambahkan kata-kata 'paling tua' pada kalimatnya.

Itachi memimpin doa.

Sasuke dengan sabar dan tabah mengunyah sendok demi sendok masakan perdana Hinata setelah resmi menjabat sebagai istrinya.

' _yaoloh, muka cantik doang nggak jamin masakannya enak_ ' batin Itachi saat nggak sengaja mengunyah merica.

"Gimana, Sayang? Enak gak?" tanya Hinata senyum-senyum ngarep.

"Ummm... itu, Mama punya resep nasi goreng yang bisa kamu buat tanpa pake naluri, Sayang. Besok-besok minta Mama ajarin yaa" jawab Sasuke berusaha menelan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia telan.

"Emangnya nasi gorengnya nggak enak yaaa?" Hinata mulai cemberut.

"Haa, enak banget kok, Sayang. Cuma isinya kebanyakan gini, mestinya kalo udah pake sayur nggak usah ada buah kiwi dan irisan pisangnya segala. Ini kan nasi goreng, Sayang. Bukan salad buah goreng" ucap Sasuke berhati-hati.

"Jadi menurut kamu ini banyak salahnya gitu?" Hinata kehilangan senyumnya, berubah menjadi dirinya yang menjengkelkan.

"Hinata, sebenarnya-"

"Kak Itachi, diem! Ini urusan aku sama Sasuke"

"Oke, Hinata. oke, silahkan lanjutkan" Itachi pasrah, gak berani menggangu kucing yang sedang kehilangan tikus mainannya.

"Bukan gitu, Sayang. Ini enak kok—"

"Yaudah, kalo enak kenapa nggak dihabisin. Tadi aku keiris pisau gara-gara potong ubi jalarnya"

' _Subhanalaahh, ada ubi jalarnya segala'_ Itachi cuma geleng-geleng.

"Iya, iya. Aku habisin"

Satu hal yang Itachi ketahui dari adik iparnya. Hinata itu cocok jadi koki di rumah tahanan untuk membuat para tahanan lebih jera. Jujur saja, masakan Hinata di desain untuk menghukum orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bersyukur ia tetap sehat dan bugar selama di kantor, Itachi pun demikian meski ada sedikit gemuruh pada perutnya tapi ia tetap bersyukur bisa bernafas setelah memakan masakan yang berpotensi meracuni orang.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam. Keluarga besar itu telah menyelesaikan makan malam tanpa kerusuhan. Terima kasih, Mama Mikoto.

Hinata duduk di sofa depan TV sambil bertelepon ria dengan Ayahnya yang sedang ada urusan kerjaan di Vietnam. Sasuke di sampingnya tengah sibuk oleh kertas yang entah apa, pokoknya kertas itu pastinya sangat penting karena membuat Sasuke harus memasang wajah kusut dengan kacamata andalannya yang membuatnya semakin #duhtampannya.

Lalu di karpet bulu ada Itachi dan Neji –yang entah sejak kapan- sibuk dengan _stick game_ bola. Mikoto berkutat dengan _macbook-nya_ di ruang keluarga bersama Fugaku yang sama sibuknya dengan Sasuke.

"HUUAAA...!" Mikoto tiba-tiba berteriak.

Sontak seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha yang lain menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk melihat si pemilik suara cempreng.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Fugaku polos.

"YA AAMPPUUNNN...!"

"Kenapa, Ma?" Itachi pun angkat suara.

"ASTAGA, INI BENERAAAN?"

"Ma, jangan teriak-teriak. Kami punya telinga yang sensitif" kata Sasuke menyentuh telinganya.

"Apaan, Ma?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Kita nggak boleh ketinggalan" Mikoto berjalan membawa _macbook-_ untuk diperlihatkan pada Hinata.

' _oke. Feeling gue buruk'_ batin seluruh manusia di muka bumi.

"Apaan sih, Ma, heboh banget keliatannya" Hinata pun penasaran, ia kemudian melirik layar _macbook_ Mikoto.

"YA AMPUN, INI BENERAAANNN?" Hinata pun ikutan histeris.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Sayang, _Konoha Mall_ lagi ngadain diskon 50% untuk ngerayain gerhana matahari yang tadi siang itu loh" Hinata bersemangat menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Sasuke nggak ngerti, lagian gerhananya juga nggak keliatan di Konoha.

"Aku sama Mama nggak boleh ketinggalan, kapan lagi ada yang kayak gini, Sayang" Hinata semakin menambah kekuatannya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Terus?" Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

"Ini kan malam minggu, Sasuke. Kita jalan-jalan aja, gimana... kamu kan udah jarang nemenin Mama jalan" Mikoto meletakkan _macbook-_ nya kemudian membantu Hinata membujuk Sasuke.

"Yaudah Mama sama Hinata aja" Sasuke kembali memandang berkas-berkas perusahaan di tangannya.

"Masa nggak nemenin kita sih.." Hinata pun melas.

"Minta sama Papa, gih" Sasuke melirik Fugaku.

"Papa sedang sibuk, Sasuke" Sasuke tidak bisa nyahut lagi setelah Fugaku mengeluarkan suaranya dalam versi yang menyeramkan.

"Tuh kan, Papa kamu sibuk" Mikoto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke, kini Sasuke diapit oleh Ibu dan istrinya.

"Sasuke juga lagi sibuk, Ma. Ada laporan yang harus Sasuke periksa. Atau kalian sama Itachi ato Neji, noh, mereka cuma-"

"KITA LAGI SIBUK" jawab Itachi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, mereka berdua juga sibuk, Sayang" kini Hinata merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Kamu dan Mama kan sama-sama bisa nyetir. Kalo capek ya tinggal gantian aja" Sasuke nggak tahu harus gimana lagi.

"Tapi kita-kita kan perempuan, nanti kalo ada yang gangguin gimana?" oke, hal yang seperti ini memang sudah bakat alami Hinata.

"Ayo dong, Sasuke... dulu inget gak waktu kamu kecil, Mama nggak suka tuh ke _time zone_ tapi Mama tetep nemenin kamu" Mikoto pun tak ingin kalah, ia juga mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

"Aku juga nggak suka nonton bola, tapi aku rela-relain ikut kamu waktu kamu ngajak aku nonton pertandingan Konoha vs Suna di Stadion Gelora Bung Hashirama" serangan kedua oleh Hinata.

"Terus, Mama juga nggak suka main _power rangers-an_ tapi kamu paksa-paksa Mama jadi monster sementara kamu jadi _rangers_ merah. Mama mau mau aja tuh" serangan berikutnya oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke gitu ya, Ma. Kita nurut apa maunya dia, terus disuruh nemenin kita belanja aja nggak mau" Hinata mengadu pada Mikoto.

"Ah, laki-laki emang gitu, Hin. Suka lupa diri, yaudah deh kita berangkat berdua aja" Mikoto sok pasrah.

"Terus kalo ada yang gangguin kita gimana, Ma?" oke, urusan kompor-komporan serahkan pada Hinata.

"Ya gapapa, toh Sasuke juga nggak sayang kita. Dia itu kan-"

"Oke, oke. Kalian diantar, kalian ditemani. Kalian buruan ganti baju, aku tunggu di mobil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Mikoto duduk di jok belakang membicarakan apa-apa yang akan mereka beli, mereka pun saling mengingatkan untuk membeli ini dan itu. Sementara Sasuke tak beda jauh dengan sopir yang hanya tahu nyetir mobil.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil, ia masih memiliki banyak cadangan ketampanan untuk ukuran laki-laki yang sudah menikah. Buktinya, masih begitu banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya dengan tatapan 'ih, cakep banget sih'.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, jika turun dari mobil seperti ini Hinata langsung bergelantungan (?) di lengan Sasuke sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya tapi beda lagi suasananya kalau Hinata sudah dipertemukan dengan Mikoto, rasa-rasanya Sasuke hanyalah pengawal tanpa arti apapun.

Mikoto dan Hinata berjalan di depan dengan saling berpegangan tangan layaknya Ibu dan anak, mata mereka lincah melirik sana sini. Sementara itu Sasuke ngekor dengan penuh ketabahan di belakang mereka.

"Sayang, kamu yang simpen kunci mobil ya. Takut ntar ilang lagi kayak dulu"

Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Hinata karena mereka punya pengalaman pulang naik angkot gara-gara Sasuke lupa simpen kunci dimana. Ternyata diam-diam Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobil di tas Hinata dan saat mereka akan pulang, Hinata mati-matian menggeledah seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan ternyata tidak ada kunci mobil. Jadilah mereka terpaksa pulang naik angkot. Pas sampe rumah, baru Hinata sadar ternyata kunci mobil Sasuke ada di tasnya.

"Eh, Hinata, gimana semalem?" bisik Mikoto pada Hinata.

"Gimana apanya, Ma?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Itu loh masa sama Sasuke nggak ngapa-ngapain" Mikoto menyenggol pelan bahu Hinata.

"Ah, kalo 'ngapa-ngapain' sih iya tapi-" Hinata menggigit ibu jarinya, malu.

"Ceritain dong..." Mikoto maksa.

Dari reaksi ngototnya Mikoto dan reaksi malu-malunya Hinata, Sasuke merasa bahwa dua perempuan di depannya sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Ya awalnya Sasuke meluk, Ma" Hinata pun mulai menceritakan.

"He-hei, Hinata" Sasuke mencoba menahan Hinata agar tidak membicarakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Terus terus?" Mikoto semakin antusias.

"Terus abis itu mulai nyium bibir aku"

"Oeehh, kalian cerita apaan" Sasuke berusaha bersuara.

"Gimana ciumannya Sasuke? nggak malu-maluin laki-laki Uchiha kan?"

"Nggak lah, Ma. Aku suka, ih Sasuke tuh pinter banget nyiumnya Ma"

"Ayolah, Ma. Ntar ceritanya di rumah. Kalo orang denger gimana" wajah Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari rona merah. Bayangin aja kalo elo diomongin dan elo ada sebagai partisipan disana.

"Abis nyium, dia pegang-pegang dada aku, Ma, terus tangannya lincah banget buka baju aku Ma"

"Astaga, anak Mama udah gede ternyata, hihihi" Mikoto kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum mengerikan –menurut Sasuke-

"Tapi masa Sasuke nggak tahu buka bra aku sih, Ma"

"Ha? Masa nggak tahu sih? Duh, malu-maluin Uchiha dia"

"Abis itu masa dia kayak anak kecil sih Ma"

"Ma, jangan nanya gitu ah. Rame nih, malu" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan tapi nampaknya tidak dipedulikan.

"Anak kecil gimana?

"Dia ituin dada aku, Ma"

"Ituin gimana?"

"Hinataaa.. kamu nggak perlu cerita itu" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"SASUKE GANGGU DEH!" bentak Mikoto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat SP 1 (surat peringatan), yang ia tahu hanya mengekor di belakang. Tidak peduli mau itu stan pakean dalam, stan boneka, stan aksesoris pokoknya Sasuke ngikut aja.

Kadang Sasuke tidak sempat mengejar Mikoto dan Hinata saking lincahnya, belum juga Sasuke sempat duduk eh mereka menghilang lagi.

"Mas, mas. Istri sama Mamanya Mas udah ke sana" ucap seorang penjaga stan toko baju saat Mikoto dan Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya melupakan Sasuke.

"Kalian jalan aja berdua sampe puas atau kalo perlu sampe pagi. Sasuke tunggu di cafe deket sana, hauus capek" kata Sasuke meminta belas kasihan pada istri dan Ibunya.

"Yaudah, Ma. Kasihan Sasuke kalo harus ngikut-ngikut. Dia geraknya lambat, masa harus ditungguin mulu sih" Hinata meminta konfirmasi kepada ketua panitia (Mikoto).

"Yaudah. Awas kamu kemana-kemana, jangan mau kalo ada cewek yang mau nemenin kamu. Inget kamu udah punya istri" Mikoto memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Iya, Ma. Iyaaa..." oh Tuhaaaannnn.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa kali Hinata dan Mikoto hilir mudik naik turun kesana kemari tanpa kenal lelah. Kantongan belanja berdesakan di tangan mereka berdua. Mereka benar-benar bersyukur hidup di zaman gerhana matahari terjadi karena tanpa gerhana matahari, Konoha Mall nggak mungkin ngadain diskon besar-besaran kayak gini.

"Untung aja Mama liat diinternet, coba kalo nggak, aku bisa nangis berminggu-minggu, Ma" kata Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Huhu, iya dong. Mama gitu loh. Yakin nggak mau beli apa-apa lagi? Mumpung Mama yang traktir nih"

"Ah, nggak Ma. Ini aja udah kebanyakan, malah ada yang kebeli tapi nggak ada di list aku. Makasih ya, Maaa" kata Hinata cengengesan.

"Ih, santai aja kali. Sebulan sekali kayak gini bisa kok, tapi bulan depannya kamu yang traktir Mama"

"Haha, iya. Kalo Sasuke udah gajian ya Ma"

Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke mana?

"Ya ampun. Nggak kerasa udah malem banget ternyata" kata Mikoto memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke jok belakang.

"Abis rame banget, Ma. Untung aja kita nggak kehabisan" Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kamu yang nyetir ya, Mama capek nih" Mikoto masuk lalu duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Okedeh" Hinata menyalakan mesin mobil lalu meninggalkan Konoha Mall dan menyisakan 'satu belanjaan'

Hanya sekitar 20 menit, Hinata dan Mikoto kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Mereka dengan semangat riang gembira membawa belanjaan mereka masuk rumah, tidak sabar ingin mencobanya.

Fugaku ikut menonton turnamen PS antara Itachi melawan Neji. Satu sisi Fugaku mendukung Neji, disisi lain Fugaku juga tidak ingin Itachi kalah. Masa iya Uchiha kalah? Uchiha kan harus jaim.

"Kitaaa pulllaaaannnnggg..." ucap Hinata dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Kalian bersenang-senang yaa.." Fugaku menyambut dengan senyum, jarang sekali ia melihat istrinya sesumringah ini tapi sepertinya Mikoto melupakan sesuatu.

"Pa, Mama beliin Papa dasi baru. Lucu banget deh, Pa" Mikoto segera membongkar belanjaannya untuk mencari dasi lucu yang dimaksud.

"Ma? Mama yakin nggak kelupaan sesuatu?" tanya Fugaku tak melihat keberadaan anak bungsunya.

"Semuanya ada kok, Pa. Tenang aja, ada Hinata yang ngingetin Mama"

"Nih, Hinata beliin Kak Neji sepatu converse terbaru nih..." Hinata melemparkan kotak converse pada kakak sepupunya.

"Wah, _thanks_ ya. Tapi Hinata..." Neji melirik ke bagian pintu. Ia merasa ada yang kurang, tadi perginya bertiga, kenapa sekarang pulangnya berdua?

"Ini buat Itachi anak Mama yang paling ganteng, jam tangan yang kamu pengen dari dulu" Mikoto menyerahkan kotak jam tangan pada Itachi.

"Ma, itu..."

"SASUKE MANAAA...?" tanya Fugaku, Itachi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ha, Sasuke?" Hinata mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Emangnya tadi Sasuke ikut, Hin?" Mikoto pun mencoba mengingat.

"KITA NINGGALIN SASUKKKEEE...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Duhh, makhluk secakep Sasuke kok dilupain sih .**

 **Yosh, segini dulu gengs.**

 **Yang nunggu chap depan mana desahannyaaa...**

 ***krikkrikkrik**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Typo dimaklumi, ide yang pasaran harap dimengerti dan adegan-adegan gak penting lainnya harap dimaafkan. Huhu T_T

Summary © Sasuke dan Hinata telah terikat oleh sucinya pernikahan. Hinata telah memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya. Seorang perempuan lain, yang lebih dulu bersama Sasuke juga merasa memiliki Sasuke dan perempuan itu adalah Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke.

Bagaimana persaingan antara Mertua dan Menantu ini dalam mencuri perhatian Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SASUKE MANAAA...?" tanya Fugaku, Itachi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ha, Sasuke?" Hinata mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Emangnya tadi Sasuke ikut, Hin?" Mikoto pun mencoba mengingat.

"KITA NINGGALIN SASUKKKEEE...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah _cafe_ di bagian pojok belakang dekat jendela, seorang pemuda yang gantengnya luar biasa duduk santai menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia sudah memesan dua gelas kopi kapucino (?) kesukaannya. Satu per satu pengunjung _cafe_ meninggalkan _cafe_ , hanya tersisa beberapa pelayan yang membersihkan meja dan mengepel lantai.

"Mas, bentar lagi _cafe_ kita tutup ya" ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang mengambil gelas kopi di meja Sasuke.

"Ha? Emangnya sekarang jam berapa mbak?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayan.

Sasuke bahkan lupa pake jam tangan saking buru-burunya di kejar Mama dan Istri, itu juga Sasuke cuma pake kaos putih polos dan celana _blue wash jeans_ , untungnya Sasuke melepas sandal bulunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu. Tapi ya, namanya juga udah cakep dari sononya, Sasuke walau cuma pake baju compang camping tetep keliatan keren.

"Hampir jam 11, Mas. Bentar lagi pintu masuk di tutup loh. Udah hampir nggak ada pengunjung, Mas" kata si pelayan membawa gelas kopi Sasuke ke dapur.

"Waduh, Mama sama Hinata mana? Jangan-jangan beneran di culik lagi. Masa iya gue jadi anak yatim sekaligus jadi duda?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Namanya juga lagi panik, wajarlah pikiran lagi kacau dan ngomong-ngomong soal jadi anak yatim sekaligus jadi duda, kedua hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling mengerikan buat Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya kemudian meletakkan satu lembar uang yang cukup bahkan lebih untuk membayar 2 gelas kopi yang telah ia habiskan menunggu sampe bego.

"Ah, _Shit_! Mana _handphone_ ketinggalan di mobil lagi" Sasuke baru ingat, ia meletakkan iPhonenya di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Astagaa...! kunci mobil kan ada sama Hinata...!" belum selesai syoknya yang pertama, Sasuke lagi-lagi mendapat _sport_ jantung tengah malam.

Benar kata mbak pelayannya, Konoha Mall udah sepi –lebih sepi dari hatinya author-. Beberapa stand sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka dan menguncinya. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju _basement_ mall.

Dan... HELL YEAH!

"Mobilnya mana?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Setelah puas celingak celinguk sekitar satu menit lebih, otak encernya telah menyimpulkan satu hal.

'GUE DITINGGALIN'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita lupakan sejenak Sasuke yang kebingungan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke kediaman Uchiha dengan selamat, tetap tamvan tanpa harus menjadi yatim dan duda.

Sekarang mari kita lihat kediaman Uchiha pasca kepulangan dua makhluk perempuan tanpa membawa seseorang bersamanya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa lupa sih, Ma" Itachi berjalan bolak-balik di ruang keluarga, berpikir sambil ngalay. Di sisi lain, Hinata dan Mikoto duduk di sofa saling pandang dan mempertanyakan kekhilafan mereka meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ma, kok Mama bisa lupa sama anak sendiri sih?" tanya Hinata pada Mikoto.

"Ih, kamu tuh. Kok bisa lupa sama suami sendiri?" Mikoto bertanya balik sama Hinata.

"Hah..~" Fugaku menghela nafas berat, ia membereskan kertas-kertas beserta Macbooknya dan berniat pindah ke ruang kerjanya.

Jujur saja, Pemimpin keluarga Uchiha iu menyesal mengikuti saran istrinya untuk sesekali bekerja di ruang keluarga. Biar dapat sensasi baru katanya. Emang sih sensasi baru tapi ya nggak gini juga.

"Pa, Papa mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto agak nyolot pada suaminya.

"Mau ke ruang kerja. Di sini gak konsen" jawab Fugaku masih memungut serpihan hati –eh- serpihan berkas-berkas laporannya.

"Pa, Sasuke gimana, Pa?" entah apa maksud pertanyaan Mikoto yang satu ini.

"Sasuke itu sudah besar, Ma. Balik dari Amerika ke Konoha saja dia bisa. Masa dari mall ke rumah gak bisa" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Fugaku melangkah menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kastil pribadinya berada.

"Tapi, Pa. Sasuke itu tampangnya masih kayak remaja ababil, Pa. Kalau Sasuke di culik tante-tante girang, gimana Pa?"

"Itachi! Jangan ikutan bego"

Suasana ruang keluarga telah kehilangan satu personilnya, Itachi yang masih bolak-balik nggak jelas, Hinata dan Mikoto yang saling menenangkan dan harap-harap cemas dan...Neji yang masih tetap asoy menonton acara malam kesukaannya. _Ladies night out._

"Oeh, Nrong...!" sapa Itachi pada Neji sambil melempar bantal sofa.

"Nrong?" Neji berbalik sambil mengusap kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa pelaku pelemparan yang telah melemparnya dan melecehkan namanya. Hyuuga Neji, diliat dari mana juga kalo mau dipanggil nama unyu pake 'Nrong' nggak tahu nyambungnya dimana.

"Kependekannya dari 'gonrong'" emang kali ya, cowok-cowok Uchiha itu nggak tahu diri. Itachi buktinya, masa gonrong panggil gonrong.

"Ish... gak tau diri" Neji kembali menatap TV, memindahkan channel sesuka hatinya.

"Lo kok diem-diem adem ayem gitu sih. Kalo Sasuke ilang gimana? Masa iya lo pengen Hinata jadi janda? Mana kita belum punya keponakan lagi" kata Itachi resah dan gelisah melihat tingkah Neji yang seolah nggak pedulian.

"Plis deh, bener kata paman Fugaku, lo itu jangan ikutan bego" Neji tetap tidak bergeming.

"Setidaknya tuh lo mikir cara biar bisa nemuin Sasuke, gue tau lo nggak suka sama dia tapi dia itu udah jadi adek ipar lo" Itachi ikutan duduk di samping Mikoto, capek mondar-mandir sementara Sasuke nggak kunjung pulang.

"Siapa bilang gue nggak mikirin cara nemuin Sasuke, ini buktinya. Gue lagi nonton berita, kali aja ada pengumuman orang ilang dan ada muka mesumnya Sasuke yang nongol"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan Neji yang nunggu berita orang ilang di TV, samar-samar dari balik jendela kaca terlihat pantulan cahaya _orange_ kekuning-kuningan. Itachi harap-harap cemas tak melepaskan pandangannya dari ruang tamu, Hinata dan Mikoto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Tadaimaa..."_ ucap Sasuke pelan.

"SAASSSUUKKKEEEE...!"

"Eh?"

Tidak ada anak yatim. Tidak ada janda dan tidak ada duda. Sasuke kembali ke rumah dengan selamat dan tetap tamvan seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kamar pengantin baru seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kehangatan, pelukan, ciuman dan apalah sebagainya. Bayangin aja sendiri .. Tapi beda lagi ceritanya kalo kita membahas kamar pengantin pasangan baru kita, Hinata dan Sasuke. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bakal kehadiran ponakan pertama Itachi dan Neji (?)

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya, sementara Hinata yang sudah dari tadi bergelindingan di kasur. Semua gaya berbaring sudah ia coba, mulai dari angle terbit fajar sampe tenggelam matahari. Gadis berambut panjang itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membujuk suaminya yang sudah 2 malam berturut-turut menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

' _Kalo diliat-liat makin cemberut makin cute sih'_ batin Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke dari bawah. Ia kini berbaring di paha suaminya.

"Sayaang...~" ucap Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang memegang buku.

"Hmm..." hanya suara deheman layaknya orang ngambek pada umumnya yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Aku nggak sengaja. Aku bener-bener lupa" kata Hinata sambil merapatkan dirinya memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Iya" oke, satu kata yang cukup membingungkan.

"Kalo iya masa masih baca buku aja. Masa masih cemberut aja sih. Masih marah kan?" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tega banget kamu sma Mama nggak ada yang inget aku sama sekali" kata Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menjadikan pahanya bantal dadakan.

"Siapa bilang aku lupa, buktinya aku beliin kamu kaos Converse warna putih nih. Kamu kan tahu aku suka banget sama cowok yang pake kaos putih" Hinata bangkit dari perbaringannya (?) dan meraih sebuah kresek berisi kaos converse putih ukuran XL.

"Suka kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kaos tersebut.

"Iya, suka" jawab Sasuke sambil melirik singkat pada kaos yang dimaksud Hinata.

' _Astaga. Masih manyun aja_ '

"Umm, kalo gitu kamu minum teh dulu ya, tadi aku bikinin" Hinata pantang menyerah, lagi-lagi ia bergerak untuk meraih secangkir teh di meja yang dibuatkan untuk Sasuke tapi belum sentuh dari tadi.

"Tadi aku udah minum dua gelas kopi, ntar nggak bisa tidur kalo ditambah teh" kata Sasuke menolak. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak tega tapi ia benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada Hinata yang meninggalkannya di mall untuk alasan yang nggak masuk akal.

"Tapi, Sayang. Aku-"

"Sassuukkeeeee sayaaaannnngggg... anak Mama yang paling ganteennngggg..." Sasuke harus menghela nafas berat saat ia sedang bosan dan Mikoto datang dengan suara cemprengnya seperti biasa.

Melihat kedatangan Mikoto, Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang juga mati-matian membujuk Sasuke, Mikoto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ibu dari dua anak itu memasuki kamar Sasuke sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Sasuke sayaang. Masih belum tidur yaa" ucap Mikoto berjalan memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Belum, Ma" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nih, Mama bawain puding kesukaan kamu nih" Mikoto kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke sambil menyendok puding coklat untuk disuapkan ke mulut Sasuke.

"Ma, kok dikasih puding. Sekarang udah jam 12 malem loh" kata Hinata mendekati Mikoto yang sudah siap menyendokkan puding manis ke mulut Sasuke.

"Ih, ini tuh puding kesukaan Sasuke. Jam berapa aja Sasuke pasti makan, iya kan?" Mikoto meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Tapi, Ma. Malem-malem tuh nggak baik makan yang manis-manis. Nggak baik buat kesehatan gigi. Mending Sasuke minum teh aja, iya kan Sayang?" kini giliran Hinata yang meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Aku-"

"Hinata gimana sih, teh kan juga manis"

"Tapi teh punya anti-oksidan, Ma. Baik buat nangkal radikal bebas"

"Puding juga enak, rasa coklat lagi. Bervitamin, ada kalisum dan zincnya juga. Bagus buat kesehatan Sasuke"

"Ma..aku-"

"Nggak, Ma. Malem-malem gini Sasuke harus minum yang hangat-hangat. Kalo makan puding gitu nanti Sasuke masuk angin, Ma"

"Nggak, pokoknya puding"

"Sasuke harus minum teh, Ma"

"Pokoknya puding"

"Teh"

"Puding"

"Teh"

"Sasuke?"

Terlalu larut dalam perdebatan teh dan puding, Hinata dan Mikoto tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang akan meminum teh dan memakan puding sudah...tidur duluan.

"Eeeehhhh?"

Singkat cerita, puding coklat untuk Sasuke telah dimakan oleh Neji –daripadamubasir- sedangkan teh hangat yang Hinata persiapkan untuk Sasuke telah disantap dengan nikmat oleh Itachi. Mikoto telah kembali ke peraduannya bersama sang suami tercinta, sedangkan Hinata kembali memasuki kamarnya setelah menyerahkan teh buatannya kepada Itachi.

"Hah, benar-benar tidur duluan" omel Hinata dengan suara pelan. Meskipun ia jengkel ditinggal tidur tapi ia tidak ingin membangunkan wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah terlelap.

Hinata mengangkat langkahnya dengan pelan, bahkan ia melepas sandal bulunya untuk mengurangi suara-suara yang bisa saja mengusik ketenangan Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang, sejenak ia berjongkok memandang wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang terbuai dalam tidurnya. Mata _onyx_ yang telah memukaunya 5 tahun lalu kini tertutup oleh sepasang kelopak mata, lalu Hinata menurunkan pandangannya memandang hidung mancung Sasuke kemudian berakhir di bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka.

' _Diliat berapa kali juga ini anak emang cute banget kalo lagi tidur'_ batin Hinata masih berjongkok tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Gadis berambut panjang itu bahkan merasakan wajahnya panas saat ia mengenang perbuatan bibir Sasuke padanya.

" _Oyasumi_ " ucap Hinata pelan sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke.

Rasa lelah mulai menyusup ke setiap bagian tubuh Hinata. Setelah membersihkan sisa _make up_ di wajahnya, Hinata mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan tubuh pangeran tampan di sampingnya.

Hinata menarik nafas berat lalu tersenyum kecil, tangannya kemudian menyusup mencari pinggang Sasuke dan memeluknya pelan. Hinata semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, merasakan senasi hangat dari punggung Sasuke, menghirup aroma parfum maskulin yang tidak pernah berubah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Senyum kecil di wajah itu semakin melebar dan pelukannya pada Sasuke pun semakin erat.

"Kenapa mainnya dari belakang?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat dan sedikit serak (author gk bisa bayangin sexy-nya tuh suara .)

"Heh? Belum tidur ya?" tanya Hinata tersentak kaget, ternyata Sasuke belum tidur.

"Nggak seranjang aja aku gak bisa tidur kalo ada kamu, gimana kalo kamu udah dipeluk gini, berasa nggak mau tidur sampe lusa" sebenarnya, Sasuke itu nggak tahu caranya ngegombal cewek. Ini sebenernya doi lagi nggombal loh ya dan nggak tau kenapa meski doi sering ngomong sesuatu yang bikin malu kebanyakan orang, doi tetep masang tampang datar unyu seperti biasanya.

"Gombal, huuu..." kata Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin melebar.

"Kenapa suka ngeliatin dari belakang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya mencari Hinata yang seolah bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Karena cowok paling cakep pas dari belakang" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Masa sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Huummm..." Sasuke dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya.

"Kenapa gitu?" Sasuke masih penasaran.

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku suka ngeliat kamu dari belakang" Hinata menggeser kepalanya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di belakang leher Sasuke.

"Emang apanya yang bagus?" percayalah, sebenarnya Sasuke udah tau jawabannya.

"Aku suka punggung kamu" kata Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Terus? Apa lagi?" Sasuke merasa puas senyum-senyum sendiri karena posisinya masih membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku juga suka ini" ucap Hinata sambil mengecup pelan leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku juga suka rambutmu, tanganmu, dadamu, dan-" Hinata menahan kata-katanya saat Sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Wajah kedua makhluk manusia itu kini saling berhadapan, saling menatap meski dengan pencahayaan remang-remang lampu tidur. Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk alas kepalanya sementara matanya memandang lurus dan tajam pada Hinata.

"Sebenernya kamu itu nggak cantik, cuma manis dan imut doang tapi kok ngangenin ya" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"Iyalah, orang-orang Hyuuga itu emang ngangenin" ucap Hinata sedikit tertawa.

' _Apaan, elo doang. Si Neji nggak masuk itungan'_ batin Sasuke mengingat kakak iparnya.

"Kamu kok makin diliat makin manis sih?" kata Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan hidungnya sudah menyentuh kulit wajah Hinata. Hinata sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu lumpuh untuk merespon perlakuan Sasuke.

" _Nghh,_ geli..." kata Hinata sedikit mengelak saat ujung hidung Sasuke menari-nari di kulit lehernya.

"Kalo aku, aku paling suka ini" kata Sasuke mengecup mata Hinata.

"Lalu ini" Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Hinata, ia bermain sedikit lama disana.

"Kemudian yang ini" Sasuke memberi tanda bercak merah hampir di seluruh permukaan kulit leher Hinata.

"Dan yang ini" bisa dipastikan kali ini Sasuke kembali tak bisa mendiamkan tangannya saat ia telah menemukan dada Hinata.

" _Awwhhnn..._ " desah Hinata pelan saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Sasuke melepas kaosnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar Hinata berada di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku gak bisa berenti lagi kalo aku udah mulai" kata Sasuke menarik ujung kaos Hinata.

"Kalo aku bilang 'jangan'?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang semakin menarik ke atas ujung kaosnya.

"Tetap tidak bisa" kini Sasuke berhasil melepas kaos Hinata.

"Kamu masih dapet?" eits, Sasuke hampir melupakan sesuatu.

"Ummm..." Hinata tampak berpikir,

"Hmm?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Udah berenti"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung melakukan segala yang ingin ia lakukan. Segala sesuatu yang telah ia tahan selama 5 tahun. Pemuda dingin dan tenang itu benar-benar menampakkan sisi liarnya malam ini.

" _Nghh... akuhh... ah, ituuu..."_

" _Ahhh, pe-pelan-pelan..."_

" _Sasuukeehhh, aawww"_

"Aku masukkan ya, awalnya mungkin sakit tapi setelahnya udah nggak" Hinata mengangguk takut-takut memandang Sasuke yang siap melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya.

" _Gomen_ "

"Sakiiiitt...!"

Lalu, setelah itu kalian bayangkan saja sendiri .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi biasa seperti biasanya. Sasuke merasakan matanya agak nyeri saat sinar matahari memaksanya untuk bangun. Tangan putih nan kekarnya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ranjangnya untuk mencari sosok yang telah membuatnya merasakan apa yang selama ini ia tahan-tahan.

"Pagi, Sa-" tidak seperti yang diharapkan,

"Sayang?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, terduduk sambil memandang sekeliling tapi ia tetap tak mendapati penampakan Hinata.

' _Aww, Ma. Hinata kena minyak panas nih'_

' _Aduh, makanya apinya kamu kecilin dong, Hin'_

' _Maa, garamnya mana?'_

' _Udah Mama garemin tadi, jangan kebanyakan'_

' _Ini kan masakan aku, Ma. Masa mama yang bumbuin sih'_

' _Abisnya kamu telat mikir bakalan diapain tuh masakan'_

' _Tapi Ma, aku pengen masakin Sasuke'_

' _Ih, Mama juga pengen masakin Sasuke'_

' _Mama masak buat Papa aja'_

' _Papa kamu udah berangkat tadi'_

' _Aduh, Ma. Kulkasnya gak ketutup tuh'_

' _Ya ampun, tutup kerannya Hin, banjir nih._

' _Adddduuhhh'_

' _Awwww...astaga'_

"Arrrgghhhh...!" geram Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang manis. Nggak heran kalo sebelum ninggalin kamar, doi ngerapihin kasur dulu, narik sprei, nyusun bantal, lipet selimut. Aduuuhhh, _future husband_ banget nggak sih .

Setelah merasa kamarnya telah rapi, laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu kemudian menyusuri anak tangga menuju dapur, tempat kerusuhan terjadi di muka bumi pagi ini.

"Pagi, Sayaaanng..." seru Hinata dengan celemek dan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke anak Mama..."dan Mikoto dengan pisau dan daging ikut menyapa Sasuke.

" _Ohayo_ " balas Sasuke malas sambil meraih koran di meja makan,

"Sayang, kamu kasih makan Sasuke dulu ya. Kak Itachi dan Kak Neji masih tidur depan TV" kata Hinata sambil melirik anjing _siberian husky_ yang ikut duduk di meja samping Sasuke.

"Iya, iya" Sasuke nurut aja menuangkan susu dan makanan anjing ke piring makan Sasuke di bawah meja.

"Hinata, aduk supnya"

"Oke, Ma"

"Ih, Ma. Jangan banyak sambelnya, Kak Itachi gak suka pedes"

"Oh iya, lupa"

"Tutup pancinya tuh, Hin"

"Ma, itu ngirisnya kegedean. Sasuke ntar susah ngunyah"

"Aduh, Hin. Jangan kebanyakan mericanya, katanya Neji nggak suka"

Sementara keributan berlangsung, Sasuke tetap berusaha konsentrasi membaca berita yang tersaji di koran pagi ini. Berita tentang pasar global, politik dan pembangunan negeri. Sebelumnya, Sasuke memandang aneh pada _Mac-book_ Mikoto yang terbuka di meja makan. Sasuke acuh dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Pagi semuaaaa..." sapa Itachi ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Pagi Itachi, Neji mana?" tanya Mikoto belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Neji.

"Masih molor, Ma"

 _ **Kling.**_

"Eh? Ma, _Macbook_ Mama bunyi nih" kata Itachi memperhatikan _Macbook_ Mikoto dengan tatapan malas.

Tanpa memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang kikuk memilih menuangkan kecap atau soda, Mikoto meninggalkan dapur menuju meja makan tempat ia meninggalkan _Macbook_ -nya.

"AWWW...!" jerit Mikoto histeris.

"Apaan, Ma?" teriak Hinata dari dapur yang telah menuangkan soda pada masakanya.

"Sini deh, Hin" Mikoto menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengajak Hinata untuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat apa yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Apaan Ma?" tanpa peduli dengan api yang menyala-nyala, Hinata kalah oleh rasa penasarannya.

"Ihhh, Super Senior ngapload foto terbaru mereka, Hin" kata Mikoto bersemangat memperhatikan satu per satu member _boyband_ yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Aawww, Hinata suka yang ini, Ma" kata Hinata menunjuk seorang member yang emang lumayan cakep.

"Ah, kamu seleranya yang mirip-mirip Sasuke mulu. Ini juga cakep loh" Mikoto menarik kursi untuk semakin menghayati foto-foto Super Senior.

"Ma, masakannya gimana tuh, Ma" tegur Sasuke mulai prihatin dengan masakan dapur yang mulai terlupakan.

"Aww, kaosnya lucu deh, Ma. Unyu kali ya kalo Sasuke yang pake" tak hanya Mikoto, Hinata pun menarik kursi dan meletakkan spatulanya.

"Hinata, masakan kamu tuh" kali ini Itachi yang menegur Hinata.

"Ahh, ini video konsernya nih. Huh, rame banget ya"

"Aaahh, _dance_ -nya juga keren banget Ma"

Sasuke mulai panik, sedangkan Itachi sudah tak bisa tinggal diam. Itachi segera berdiri meninggalkan meja makan, laki-laki berambut gonrong itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil spatula yang Hinata letakkan di meja. Itachi mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan pertamanya. Bayangkan saja, masakan Mertua dan Menantu itu sudah mengeluarkan asap, jika tak ditangani segera tetangga akan berdatangan sambil membawa seember air untuk menolong rumah Uchiha yang sedang kebakaran.

"Ngapain lo tinggal diem, pengen sarapan nggak?" Itachi mengajak Sasuke untuk segera memberikan penanganan serius pada masakan yang nyaris menyandang status gosong.

"Hah? Ahshit!" Mau nggak mau Sasuke harus nurut.

Bukannya apa, meski lidah Sasuke sangat lihai menilai hasil masakan tapi doi nggak begitu ngerti kalo harus masak memasak. Jangankan ngerti, bedain mana ember mana panci aja Sasuke masih kebingungan, apalagi kalo harus masak?

"Ini diapain?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Ambil ini, aduk aja. Kecilin apinya" kata Itachi panik sambil menyerahkan spatula pada Itachi.

"Cobain rasanya" perintah Itachi yang lagi sibuk ngaduk-ngaduk

"Ha? Ini panas, gue bukan tukang sulap" Sasuke menolak.

"Lagian siapa yang nyuruh lo makan sambil panas, ya diti-"

"Kak Itaaachhiiiii... _Ladies Generation_ juga upload foto terbaruuuu niiihhhhhh...!" seru Hinata dari meja makan.

" _Ladies Generation_?" Itachi berhenti ngaduk, sedikit mikir.

"Oeehh, jangan peduliin dua perempuan itu. Buruan ato kita nggak sarapan" Sasuke menyadarkan Itachi agar jangan terpengaruh.

"Rasanya agak asin, gimana kalo tambahin air di-" Sasuke celingak celinguk.

"Oeehh,?" Tidak ada lagi Itachi di dapur. Kini...

"Yaampun, unyu-unyu banget sihhhh..." kini Itachi ikut bergabung bersama Hinata dan Mikoto.

"Kak Itachi suka yang mana?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Pastinya yang rambutnya panjang dan _curly_ - _curly_ gitu deeehhh.. haha" bahagia amat si Itachi ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya,

Neji tak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi. _Macbook_ menampilkan 9 foto cewek-cewek cantik, Mikoto dan Hinata yang cekikian sementara Itachi sedang muntah pelangi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dan hal yang paling menakjubkan sekaligus memprihatikan adalah Sasuke di ujung sana yang sedang kelabakan sendiri meladeni dua panci di hadapannya. Bentar nunduk, bentar jongkok. Bentar pegang panci, bentar garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oeehh, ngapain lo berdiri bego disitu?" seru Sasuke memandang kebingungan Neji yang baru bangun.

"Lo sendiri ngapain disitu?" Neji bertanya balik.

"Gue lagi nyetrika. Gue lagi masak, bantuin buruaann !" seru Sasuke semakin panik.

"Tapi gue-"

"Lo pengen makan atau nggak"

Nggak ada pilihan lain, Neji datang tanpa berbekal apa-apa memasuki medang perang bernama dapur.

"Terus gue harus ngapain?" tanya Neji bingung tapi panik juga harus ngapain.

"Menurut lo gue juga harus ngapain?" tanya Sasuke polos, ya gitu aja terus.

"Ini udah masak belum sih?" tanya Neji memandang sup yang bentar lagi bertransformasi menjadi tumisan.

"Mana gue tahu, gue pikir lo itu serba bisa termasuk masak" Sasuke kini berlarian entah mencari apa, pokoknya panik.

"Enak aja, paling banter juga gue masak mi. Itu juga mi kuah gue jadiin mi goreng" sungguh pengalaman masak yang menakjubkan.

"Noh, udah mateng noh. Angkat gih.!" Perintah Sasuke pada Neji.

"Ngangkat gimana maksud lo?" tanya Neji mengedip-ngedipkan matanya nggak tahu harus ngapain.

"Cari kain lap, bego"

"Mana?" tanya Neji celingak celinguk.

"Ya mana gue tahu" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ini kan rumah lo, masa kain lap aja lo nggak tahu dimana" Neji bergerak kesana kemari berniat mencari kain lap yang entah disimpan dimana.

"Biar gampangnya lo buka baju gih"

"Ha? Apaan? Dasar porno lo!" sergah Neji nggak terima.

"Buka baju, baju lo yang jadi kain lap untuk ngangkat pancinya"

"Ha? Ini kaos kesayangan gue, hadiah gue pas menang lomba domino" kata Neji menolak.

"Udah cepetaaannn..!"

"Haa.. iya, iya" mendapat desakan bertubi-tubi, Neji seolah nggak punya pilihan lain selain melepas kaosnya untuk dijadikan kain lap mengangkat panci.

Sasuke kembali dari dapur dengan wajah hancur tak karuan ditambah Neji yang tak lagi mengenakan baju. Mereka berdua lihai menyusun makanan di meja makan, sementara itu Hinata, Mikoto dan Itachi memilih duduk diam mengamati dua anak manusia yang entah sejak kapan bisa akur gini.

"Itachi pimpin doa" perintah Sasuke, manyun.

"Hin, kayaknya tadi kita masak sup deh. Kok sekarang jadi tumisan gini" bisik Mikoto pada Hinata.

"Hinata juga heran, Ma. Tadi Hinata tuh goreng ikan, kok jadi ikan berkuah gini"

" _Itadakimasuuu...~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 bulan kemudian.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata bolak-balik kamar mandi. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya seolah diaduk-aduk, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kenapa sih, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memijat bahu Hinata yang membelakanginya.

Hari ini Sasuke izin ngantor dulu, dia benar-benar khawatir pada Hinata yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'baik-baik saja' sejak tadi pagi.

"Nggak tahu, pokoknya nggak enak badan" rengek Hinata.

"Tadi pagi udah sarapan kan?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di kedua tangan Hinata.

"Nggak nafsu makan, Ma" kata Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Nih, kamu minum susu hangat dulu nih, Papa yang bikinin" bahkan Fugaku juga tidak masuk kantor.

"Fugaku, semestinya kau membuatkan susu putih kenapa susu coklat?" protes Hiashi dari balik _video call_ di _Macbook_.

"Sebaiknya orang yang sedang di Vietnam diam saja" kata Fugaku menyerahkan susu hangat pada Hinata.

"Kamu pengen makan apa, Hin? Ntar Kakak cariin" Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari Hinata menawarkan sesuatu.

"Pengen batagor? Es krim? Mi goreng? Ramen?" Itachi menyebutkan satu per satu jenis makanan kesukaan Hinata yang biasa mereka makan berdua.

"Jangan-jangan...Hinata..." Mikoto mulai mikir.

"Ha? Jangan-jangan apa, Ma?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Kamu salah makan ya?" tanya Mikoto sambil memukul pelan lengan Hinata.

"Kamu nurut Mama dong, Sayang. Jangan suka jajan di luar. Kalo mau makan mending masak bareng Mama aja" kini Sasuke menguncir rambut Hinata untuk memudahkannya memijat bahu Hinata.

"Nggak salah makan ih, kemaren-kemaren nggak pernah jajan kok" kata Hinata mencoba mengingat _food history_ -nya 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kalo nggak salah makan, berarti..." kali ini Fugaku yang bersuara.

"Berarti?" yang lain membeo bersamaan.

"Masuk angin"

"Tuhhh kaaannn, denger kata Papa kamu tuh. Jangan terlalu nurunin suhu AC kamar kamu" Mikoto kembali menasehati Hinata.

"Iya kali ya, Ma"

"Sasuke juga, kalo abis buka baju Hinata suruh pake baju lagi. Kan gini jadinya, Hinata jadi masuk angin gini" kali ini Sasuke yang kedapatan omelan.

"Iya, Ma" Sasuke nurut-nurut aja.

"Nggak masuk angin kok, Ma. Suhu AC gitu-gitu aja sejak Hinata pertama dateng" lagi-lagi Hinata mengelak.

"Salah makan, nggak. Masuk angin juga nggak, jangan-jangan..." kali ini Neji yang menduga-duga.

"Jangan-jangan?" yang lain membeo lagi, termasuk Fugaku dan Hiashi dari balik _video call_.

"Alergi sama si Sasuke nih" kata Neji menggeser anjing _siberian husky_ yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Oohhh, bisa jadi"

"Tapi dari kecil sampe gede kami selalu sama-sama kok" kata Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan isyarat tangannya, anjing besar itu dengan lincah langsung mendekati Hinata.

"Salah makan, nggak. Masuk angin, nggak. Alergi sama Sasuke juga nggak, jangan-jangannn..." ah, tebak yang bener dong, Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan?"

"Hinata hamil ya?" tanya Itachi dengan santainya.

"HAAA?"

"Hamil?" tanya Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmmm..." Fugaku dan Hiashi saling pandang.

"Hamil?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Tebakan lo oke juga" puji Neji pada Itachi.

"Berarti kalo gituu..."

"Mamaa punyyaaa cucuuuuuuu...! kita bakalan punya cucu, Pa" ucap Mikoto loncat-loncat di hadapan Fugaku, sementara itu Fugaku cuma 'hehe' kalem, dan di seberang _video call_ seorang Ayah sedang mengusap air matanya menangis haru.

"Kita bakalan punya keponakan..." Neji dan Itachi pun bersalaman.

"Ha? Kita...punya anak" kata Sasuke dengan mata berkedip-kedip, mulut nganga, seolah nggak percaya. Muka bego bangetlah pokoknya.

"Aku bentar lagi jadi Mama, sayaanng...!" Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Sayang, aku kok pengen makan mangga sih" ucap Hinata nyantai sambil nonton tivi, Sasuke di sampingnya sedang mengupas buah apel.

"Tadi katanya pengen makan apel" Sasuke pasrah meletakkan apel dan pisau dari tangannya.

"Nggak tahu, tiba-tiba aja pengen makan mangga" kata Hinata sambil melas ke Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sayang.. ini apelnya belum kamu makan. Semangka yang dibeliin sama Kak Itachi juga belum kamu makan. _Cupcake_ yang dibeliin Mama masih kamu simpen di kulkas, rujak yang dibeliin Papa juga cuma Neji yang makan" Sasuke berusaha membujuk Hinata agar menghabiskan makanan yang ia inginkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku maunya mangga, Sayaannngg... aku maunyyaaaa mannnggaaaaaa..."

"Hah, iya, iya. Mangga. Ntar aku telpon Neji, dia masih di jalan kayaknya" Sasuke merogoh sakunya mencari iPhonenya.

"Sayang..."

"Hmmmm..." sahut Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar iPhonenya.

"Aku kok pengennya mangga tetangga sebelah sih"

"Ha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, late update sorryyyyyy... .**

 **Nah, ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ngidam momennya Hinata?**

 **Adek tunggu reviewnya kakaaa...:v**

 **Kika got new account. Ramein ya,**

 **Pin 5e0b13f7 a/n Yui**

 **Idline :**

 ***See you next chap, Geng!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Typo dimaklumi, ide yang pasaran harap dimengerti dan adegan-adegan gak penting lainnya harap dimaafkan. Huhu T_T

Summary © bad summary ever!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang..."

"Hmmmm..." sahut Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar iPhonenya.

"Aku kok pengennya mangga tetangga sebelah sih"

"Ha?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, Sasuke sudah duduk jongkok di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya memandang sebuah pohon mangga yang tak terlalu tinggi namun buahnya banyak sekali. Saking banyaknya, pohon mangga tersebut sampai-sampai harus berjongkok (?) menahan beban hidupnya.

"Sayang, kamu kok cuma duduk aja sih" sahut Hinata di samping Sasuke.

"Sayang, aku kan udah bilang kamu di rumah aja. Kenapa harus ikut kesini juga?"

"Aku takut di rumah sendiri, gak ada siapa-siapa" ucap Hinata sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke yang lagi kosong.

' _di rumah takut, dulu pas kuliah jalan sendiri di kuburan pas malam jurit nggak takut sama sekali'_ batin Sasuke.

"Lagian aku juga udah nggak enak ngerepotin kamu, Sayang. Makanya aku disini buat kamu" kata Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Sasuke.

' _kalo gak enak kenapa nggak batalin aja rencana ngambil mangga itu'_

"Sayanngg, pengen manggaa ituuuuu" kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan kaos putih Sasuke.

"Iya, Sayang, iya. Sabar ya. Ini aku lagi mikir cara supaya bisa ngambilin mangga itu buat kamu" kata Sasuke sambil menarik nafas berat.

"Kan cuma tinggal diambil aja. Lagian kayaknya deket pohon mangganya ada galah deh" ucap Hinata melirik pohon mangga dengan buah yang menggiurkan.(semacam ngeliat senyuman kamu gitu deh)

"Sayang, pohon mangga itu ada yang punya, kalo diambil gitu aja tanpa izin yang punya bisa marah. Kayak kamu ini misalnya, kamu kan punya aku kalo Gaara tiba-tiba ngambil kamu kan nggak lucu" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar sambil memberikan pengandaian yang lumayan logis –menurutnya sendiri-

"Ya kalo ada yang punya ya tinggal izin aja gitu" Hinata mulai jengkel, terbukti dari ia yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke disertai dengan sedikit dorongan tanda tak suka.

"Aku juga tau itu, Sayang tapi mangga ini..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mangganya kenapa? Ada jimat-jimatnya gitu? Kalo aku makan aku bisa langsung mati gitu? Emangnya Tuhan numpang tinggal di pohon mangga?" Hinata mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Bukan gitu-"

"Kalo kamu emang nggak niat ngambilin mangga ya tinggal bilang aja. Anak kamu minta mangga aja kamu nggak bisa kasi, apalagi kalo udah lahir dan minta yang lain coba?" kata Hinata sambil memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

' _Kalo anaknya bisa disuruh keluar, mending suruh keluar aja deh. Baru keluar langsung gue beliin mobil, motor apa segala macem juga gapapa'_

"Sayang, mangga itu punyanya pak RT" kata Sasuke lesu dan agak manyun.

"Emangnya pak RT kenapa?"

Sekilas menceritakan masa kecil Uchiha Sasuke yang tak begitu bahagia memiliki tetangga sejenis pak Sarutobi yang sialnya menjabat sebagai pak RT dan sialnya lagi, pak tua itu memiliki pohon mangga terindah di seluruh dunia –menurut Sasuke-. Dari kecil, Sasuke dan Itachi telah menggunakan segala macam cara untuk setidaknya mengambil barang satu buah saja. Namun, takdir kadang menyakitkan. Sasuke tak pernah berhasil mencicipi mangga tersebut, yang Sasuke cicipi hanyalah benjolan di kepala terkena lemparan kerikil, celana robek akibat gigitan anjing penjaga dan tubuh penuh lumpur akibat terjatuh di got bawah pohon mangga saat ketahuan oleh pak Sarutobi.

"Guk...Guk...Gukk..." para anjing peliharaan pak Sarutobi mulai mementaskan paduan suara mereka saat melihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam berdiri di depan pagar rumah.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk 'apapun harus dapet' mangga pak Sarutobi. Sebelum doi menuju medan perang, Sasuke terlebih dahulu meminta Hinata untuk duduk di tempat yang lebih layak (?). Salah satu bangku besi di pinggir jalan, misalnya.

"Iya, iya. Gue emang cakep, gue ganteng, gue keren. Udah cukup kalian muji-muji gue yah" kata Sasuke berpositp tingking menanggapi gonggongan anjing yang sebenernya berkata 'jelek jelek jelek jelek'.

Menurut informasi yang beredar, pak Sarutobi ini punya seorang kerabat keluarga pecinta anjing. Namanya, Hatake Kakashi, nggak heran deh kalo segala jenis anjing-anjingan (tidak termasuk mantan loh ya) ada di rumah pak Sarutobi.

"Keeekkkk, ada Bang Sasuke lagi Keeeekkk...!" teriak seorang bocah memanggil kakeknya saat melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan maksud yang sudah Konohamaru ketahui.

' _Pasti pengen minta mangga tuh!'_ pikir Konohamaru.

"Jangan bukakan pagar, Konohamaru" sahut pak Sarutobi entah dari mana.

"Roger!" jawab si Konohamaru sambil menikmati susu coklat dan biskuitnya di teras rumah.

"Pak RT... Sasuke butuh mangga nih" kata Sasuke setengah teriak sambil setengah menyiapkan langkah untuk lari jika benda-benda tak diinginkan mulai terlempar menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Tidak bisa!" jawab pak Sarutobi menghampiri pagarnya.

"Sasike sangat butuh pak RT. Ini demi masa depan dan kelangsungan keturunan keluarga Uchiha" ucap Sasuke menggoyangkan pagar meminta untuk di bukakan.

"Kelangsungan keluarga Uchiha? Memangnya keluargamu akan mati kalau tidak makan mangga menggiurkanku ini?" tanya pak Sarutobi sambil memandang bangga kepada pohon mangganya yang emang ngeselin banget kalo nggak mau bagi-bagi.

' _Bukan pak RT, cuma gue doang yang mati kalo nggak dapat mangga ini'_

"Plis pak RT. Lagian keluarga kami kan sudah berkontribusi banyak di lingkungan kita. Itachi misalnya, pernah menjadi ketua ibu-ibu PKK dan memenangkan PKK terbaik se-Konoha" kata Sasuke mengenang betapa menjijikkannya saudaranya itu.

"Hmmm... baiklah"

"Beneran pak RT?" sahut Sasuke riang gembira.

"Tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Menyebrangi lautan di planet Saturnus pun Sasuke sanggup, pak RT"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, pintu pagar pak RT terbuka untuknya. Sebuah mangga yang rasanya masih misterius bagi Sasuke memerlukan perjuangan yang tak terlalu berat untuk mendapatkannya. Tak ada menyebrangi lautan di planet Saturnus, yang ada hanya...menyapu halaman, memangkas rumput, menyiram tanaman, memberi makan burung peliharaan dan terakhir yang paling greget adalah kegiatan gosok, pijat, urut yang eksklusif diberikan Sasuke pada pak Sarutobi.

"Wah, mantap juga pijatanmu, anak muda. Halaman juga sudah bersih dan berseri seperti ini. Sepertinya, kau lulus seleksi mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua PKK di lingkungan kita" puji pak RT pada Sasuke.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi ketua PKK, pak RT tapi sekarang mangga adalah yang paling utama" kata Sasuke mengipas-ngipaskan leher kaosnya, kepanasan.

"Ini.." ucap pak RT sambil menyerahkan satu buah mangga. Catat ya, satu buah manga yang paling kecil. Catet lagi, yang paling kecil.

"Kok?" Sasuke melongo memandang mangga unyu dan mungil yang ada di tangannya.

"Yang penting mangga kan? Itu, mangga spesial klan kami"

"Tapi pak RT..."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kembalikan ke pohonnya lagi!" perintah pak Sarutobi.

"I-iya deh" Sasuke nurut aja, mau protes kan ujung-ujungnya disuruh ngembaliin mangga yang udah dipetik ke pohonnya lagi. Hal itu sama aja nungguin gebetan nembak sementara doi lagi intensif deketin cewek lain. Singkatnya, nggak bakalan bisa.

Sasuke berjalan lesu menuju pagar pak RT. Putus asa tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang Hinata inginkan setelah pekerjaan sesaatnya menjadi tukang kebun dadakan.

"Sayang?" Hinata tiba-tiba nongol depan pagar pak RT.

"Heh? Kamu kok tiba-tiba budeg gini sih, Sayang. Aku kan udah bilang nunggu disana aja"

"Udah dapet mangganya? Kok kamu sampe keringetan kotor gini sih?" tanya Hinata prihatin melihat Sasukenya (eaaa, Sasukenya) jadi kucel. Hinata belum pernah melihat Sasuke semenyedihkan hari ini. Biasanya Sasuke selalu neces, rapi dan wangi tapi sekarang? Mungkin Sasuke sedang menerapkan berani kotor itu baik –pikir Hinata-

"U-udah sih, Sayang tapi cuma-"

"Wah, ada neng Hinata..." pak Sarutobi menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru yang entah apa yang mereka lakukan di depan pagar.

"Selamat pagi, pak RT" sapa Hinata ramah.

"Neng Hinata ngapain kesini?" tanya pak RT ramah.

"Tadi Sasuke kesini pengen minta mangganya pak RT tapi kok Sasuke cuma dapat satu ya pak RT?" tanya Hinata manyun melihat mangga kecil di tangan Sasuke.

"Wah, kau ini bagaimana Sasuke. Ternyata istrimu ingin makan mangga tapi kenapa kamu cuma ambil satu saja?" tanya pak RT berspekulasi.

"Tapi tadi bukannya-" Sasuke berusaha memotong pembicaraan.

"Sasuke memang payah dalam memanjat. Baiklah, Konohamaru..." panggil pak RT pada cucunya.

"Iya, Kek" Konohamaru menghampiri kakeknya.

"Konohamaru, tolong kamu panjat pohon mangga ini, berikan pada kakak Hinata yaa"

"Siap, Kek"

Hinata kembali ke kediaman Uchiha dengan langkah yang sedikit meloncat saking girangnya mendapat banyak mangga yang sekarang sedang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Sudah, jangan ingat mangga kecil yang diberikan pak RT kepada Sasuke. Mangga malang itu sudah dilemparkan entah kemana oleh Sasuke, biar keselnya ilang dikit gitu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung masuk ke tempat paling menyenangkan baginya. Ruang keluarga. Ia tak begitu memperdulikan Neji yang sedang mencuci mobil Itachi dan ia juga mengabaikan Itachi yang sedang bermain dengan Sasuke (si anjing peliharaan).

"Hah, panas banget di luar" kata Hinata langsung duduk di karpet bulu depan tv.

"Tadi aku bilang juga apa, mending kamu di rumah aja" Sasuke meletakkan sekantong plastik besar mangga yang telah membuang sia-sia tenaganya.

"Sekarang aku kupasin ya, kamu makan. Abis itu kamu makan nasi terus minum susu dan tidur" tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar sudah mirip tukang kebun, Sasuke mencuci tangannya kemudian mengupas mangga dengan serius.

4 buah mangga telah Sasuke kupas dan potong kecil-kecil. Ia menuangkan kecap dan sedikit lada. Sungguh menggugah selera.

"Nah, udah jadi nih, Sayang. Kamu makan yaa.." kata Sasuke menyodorkan piring yang penuh dengan mangga muda.

"Hummmm..." gumam Hinata sedikit manyun.

' _Apa lagi?'_

"Aku suap ya, ayo buka mulutnya" mulai sekarang Sasuke harus berusaha peka sendiri, salah-salah bisa bikin urusan makin rumit.

"Nggak mau..." kata Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Loh, kok nggak mau lagi? Ini mangganya pak RT loh, Sayang. Mangga paling enak se-kelurahan kita" Sasuke benar-benar _shock_ , masa udah cape-cape jadi tukang kebun tapi mangganya malah nggak jadi dimakan.

"Masa cuma kita berdua yang makan" kata Hinata mendorong piring mangga.

"Ya terus emang cuma kita berdua, Sayang. Kamu tuh, udah makan aja. Entar kalo cuma diliatin rasanya bisa berubah jadi rasa pepaya. loh Kamu nggak suka pepaya kan? Ayo, dari pada mangganya berubah jadi pepaya mending kamu makan sekarang deh, Sayang" bujuk Sasuke menggunakan bujukan yang nggak tahu nyambungnya dimana. Mana ada mangga bisa jadi pepaya?

"Tapi aku nggak suka makan mangganya sendiri doang!" rengek Hinata mulai menjengkelkan.

"Aku temenin. Nih, aku udah makan nih..." kata Sasuke menyuapkan sepotong mangga di mulutnya.

"Aku maunya rame-rame"

"Yang bener aja dong, Sayang" keluh Sasuke.

Neji yang masih basah dan penuh busa sabun terpaksa harus ikut duduk di lingkaran setan acara makan mangga, sedangkan Itachi yang sedang asik bermain bersama anjing peliharaan mereka harus menyeret langkahnya memasuki ruang keluarga. Satu hal, Sasuke meminta mereka untuk meramaikan ruang keluarga untuk acara makan mangga Hinata.

"Guk...gukk..."

"Diem disini, ramein kita" ucap Sasuke menahan agar anjing tersebut tak meninggalkan lingkaran setan mereka.

"Nah, Hinata makan mangganya yah. Kita udah rame nih" bujuk Itachi.

"Rame apanya, sepi gini" Hinata masih belum puas melihat keramaian di sekitarnya yang emang cuma ada cowok-cowok yang lagi nurut aja.

"Nih, biar rame kakak Neji bawain boneka Teddy Bear yang dibawa Gaara nih" kata Neji mendudukkan boneka Teddy Bear yang memang lumayan besar di sekitar mereka. Tujuannya cuma satu, biar rame dan Hinata segera memakan mangganya.

Itachi juga nggak mau kalah kreatif dari Neji. Pemuda jomblo nan gonrong itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya mengambil _action figure_ -nya yang memang lumayan besar. Seperti...

"Robot-robot Transformer juga nemenin kamu makan mangga nih" kata Itachi menyusun satu per satu robot-robotannya yang ia pelihara dari kecil. Ada robot Bumble Bee, Optimus Prime dan yang lainnya. Entahlah!

Kini Hinata di kelilingi segala jenis benda untuk meramaikan suasana. Mulai dari manusia, Teddy Bear, robot-robotan, anjing peliharaan dan semakin ramai saat Sasuke juga memboyong _action figure_ Super Hero dari ruang kerja Fugaku. Bayangkan saja, Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk dan Thor jadi temen Hinata makan mangga.

"Wiihhh, udah rame gini, Sayang. Sekarang makan mangganya yah..." bujuk Sasuke tak kenal lelah.

"Tapi makan bareng ya"

"Iyaa..." jawab yang lain bersamaan.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

"BUSEETT...! KECUT BANGET...!"

"GILEE, GIGI GUE NGILU..."

"ARGGHH...MANIS GUE ILANG LAMA-LAMA"

Jeritan-jeritan itulah yang terdengar di ruang keluarga saat Neji, Itachi dan Sasuke memakan mangga pak RT. Kini, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Ia telah membuang buang waktu masa kecilnya hanya untuk mangga kecut milik pak RT. Sementara itu, Hinata dengan tenang adem ayem memakan mangga. Hanya suara kunyahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kupasin lagi, Sayang!"

"TIDAAKKK...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari hari demi hari berlalu, permintaan Hinata makin banyak dan beragam. Untunglah, ia tidak meminta bertemu dengan mantan pacar Sasuke dan memberikan sedikit tamparan. Sumpah, itu serem banget.

"Sayang, kayaknya siang-siang gini enaknya jalan-jalan deh" celetuk Hinata di tengah siang bolong. Orang normal sih biasanya ngomongnya 'sore-sore gini enaknya jalan-jalan'

"Ini jam 1 siang loh, Sayang. Ntar gosong dan di luar juga lagi panas banget" kata Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya sambil menemani Hinata membaca majalah di tepi kolam renang.

"Jalan-jalannya kan pake mobil. Mana ada gosong kalo pake mobil" ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan majalahnya.

"Tapi Sayang, kamu kan belum tidur siang. Mendingan tidur siang aja deh. Ayok, aku temenin" Ummmm... pengen dong ditemenin tidur siang sama bebeb Saskey.

"Aku pengennya jalan-jalan. Bukannya tidur siang" kata Hinata mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hah, emangnya mau jalan kemana?" tanya Sasuke pasrah mewakafkan diri.

"Kemana aja gitu" kata Hinata ngasal.

Neji datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang entah lagi ngadem atau lagi berjemur di tepi kolam renang siang bolong begini. Meskipun mereka berteduh di bawah pohon dan payung-payungan (?) tetap saja Sasuke merasa kolam renang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk ngadem siang bolong begini.

Sebuah amplop kecoklatan bertengger di tangan Neji. Dari bagian depan amplop tersebut, dapat dipastikan bahwa amplop tersebut ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Nih, buat elo nih. Kayaknya penting" kata Neji melempar amplop besar tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Wah, akhirnya datang juga. Berkas _cross-check_ dari cabang di Amerika" kata Sasuke langsung merobek bagian atas amplop.

Neji merasa ada yang tak beres dengan adik sepupunya. Memang beberapa minggu terakhir adik sepupu kesayangannya itu memang sudah tidak beres tapi kali ini rasanya ada ketidakberesan di tengah ketidakberesan (?)

"Oehhh..." panggil Neji pada Sasuke sambil menarik ujung rambut Sasuke.

"Lo manggil atau ngajak berantem?" sahut Sasuke tak suka. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi memeriksa sesuatu yang penting tapi malah diganggu.

"Hinata lo apain?" tanya Neji sambil memandang Hinata yang manyun sambil memainkan sandalnya di lantai menggunakan kakinya.

"Cuma gue bikin jatuh cinta terus gue nikahin terus gue hamilin. Kenapa emang?" tanya Sasuke ngasal. Entah lagi bego atau memasuki zona terlalu konsentrasi.

"Kalo itu gue juga tau, kampret"

"Makanya ngomong yang jelas" kata Sasuke tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari isi amplop yang keliatannya agak rumit...banget.

"Hinata kenapa sih? Mau makan apa? Tadi Itachi bawa pulang _cake_ _strawberry_ loh, gimana kalo kita curi dan makan bareng robot transformer lagi?" bujuk Neji yang kehilangan kecerdasannya.

"Nggak mau makan"

"Terus?"

"Tadi aku ngajak Sasuke jalan-jalan tapi aku nggak ditanggepin" rengek Hinata pada Neji.

' _Lagian pengen jalan jam segini'_

"Emang gitu Sasuke, baru tahu ya kalo kamu nikahin orang nggak beres? Bukannya dari dulu Kakak udah peringatin?" ucap si Neji mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata.

"Abis gimana? Dia cakep sih, pinter dan bikin aku klepek-klepek" balas Hinata nggak kalah begonya.

"Terus adek Kakak Neji yang paling cantik ini pengennya apa?" tanya Neji harap-harap cemas cari aman sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Ya pengennya jalan-jalan"

Mobil yang baru saja di cuci kinclong kini menyusuri jalanan Konoha di tengah siang bolong. Untung saja Neji dan Hinata pake mobil, coba pake motor? Mereka yang awalnya ras Mongoloid bisa jadi berubah jadi ras Negroid dalam sekejap.

Mutar jalan sana mutar jalan sini, belok sana belok sini, dari ujung ketemu ujung, lampu merah ketemu lampu merah. Entah kapan author ketemu jodoh (?).

"Kak, depan kiri ya" kata Hinata seolah menyetop angkot.

"Wah, siang-siang gini enaknya emang minum es kelapa nih" kata Neji menepikan mobil.

Di sebuah pinggir jalan yang lumayan hijau, terdapat jejeran warung yang khusus menjual segala macam es. Pepohonan di sela-sela warung menambah teduh suasana. Adem banget deh pokoknya.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan mengambil tempat duduk diikuti Neji yang sibuk memperbaiki kunciran rambut panjangnya. Panas _men..._ phanasshhhh. Sepanas hati ini pas minjem hempong gebetan dan nggak sengaja baca chatannya sama cewek lain yang sumpah bikin iri.

"Hinata pengen pesen apa? Ada es kelapa, jus alpukat, jus semangka, jus ap-"

"Kak..." panggil Hinata sedikit senyum-senyum. Senyum-senyum aneh yang membuat bulu jaket Neji merinding.

"I-iya? Pengen pulang ya? Yaudah mending pulang aja yuk? Kamu nggak enak badan kan?" kata Neji yang mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Kok Hinata pengennya makan es kelapa dari kelapa yang masih ada di pohon sih?" sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan yang minta dipekain.

"Hehe, ntar ya. Minta Abangnya panjatin pohon-"

"Hinata pengennya Kak Neji yang manjat dan pilihin kelapanya. Hinata tau Kak Neji selalu mlihin yang terbaik buat Hinata" kata Hinata senyum lebar sambil mainin rambutnya.

"Tapi Hin, Abang penjualnya lebih berpengalaman loh" kata Neji mengelak.

"Jadi Kak Neji lebih pilih Abang penjualnya yang milihin makanan buat Hinata? sebenernya Hinata lagi ngandung ponakannya Kak Neji atau ponakannya Abang penjual es kelapa?"

"Oke. Itu ponakan gue. _I'do anything for that_ "

Singkat cerita. Neji telah mendapatkan izin dari yang punya pohon kelapa untuk memanjat dan mengambil satu buah kelapa.

"Nggak ada tangga loh, Bang" ucap Kakuzu, si penjual es kelapa.

"Waduh, terus gimana nih Bang? Adek saya lagi ngidam dan pengennya kelapa Abang" kata Neji berkacak pinggang memandang pohon kelapa nan tinggi di atas sana.

"Ya manjatnya harus pake cara manual, Bang" ucap si Kakuzu ikut bingung.

"Manual? Emang cara yang otomatis gimana, Bang?" tanya si Neji entah ikutan bego atau gimana.

"Kalo otomatisnya ya datang sendiri" kata Kakuzu sambil ngerut kelapa muda.

"Wih, datang sendiri gimana, Bang?" tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Si Neji ikutan bego.

"Di beli dan dibawain sama mobil pik ap gitu dah, Bang. Masa gituan aja nggak ngerti"

"Kayaknya pake cara manual aja deh, Bang"

Siapa yang pernah liat orang manjat pohon kelapa? Itu loh, orang manjat kelapa biasanya dipakein sejenis kain yang diikatkan pada kedua kaki pelaku (?) biar bisa nyangkut di pohon kelapa. Siapa pun fansnya Neji, author minta maaf telah membuat mas Neji kalian memanjat pohon kelapa dengan cara manual.

Wajah tamvan? So pasti. Gaya keren? Yoi lah. Otak isinya full? Jelaslah, Hyuuga gitu loh. Body oke? Oke banget. Rambut ngalahin rambut salon? Nggak diragukan. Bisa main basket? Ahlinya. Bisa renang? Kecil. Bisa manjat pohon kelapa?

"HUUEEEHHH, GILEEE. TINGGI BANGET...!" jerit Neji sesampainya di puncak pohon kelapa setelah menguras tenaga dan adrenalin memanjat salah satu benda tak bercabang. Pohon kelapa weh.

"Gimana pemandangan di atas, Kak?" Hinata terlihat riang di bawah sana.

"Huahahaha. Keren banget gilaa. Untung gue bawa hempong, selpi dulu lah..." berada di puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit sudah biasa buat seorang Hyuuga Neji tapi berada di pohon kelapa pencakar kulit kaki? Sensasi yang berbeda.

"Bang, buruan turun, Bang...!" teriak si Kakuzu.

' _Elah, Dasar. Nggak bisa liat orang seneng apa. pasti si Itachi bakalan ngiri 12 turunan ngeliat poto selpi gue nih'_

"Bang...! kalo kelamaan bisa-bisa...-"

"Wih, apaan nih!" jerit Neji melihat permukaan kulit kakinya yang baru saja digigit sesuatu.

"SEMUTNYA BANYAK BANGETTT...!" teriak Neji kelabakan diatas sana diserang semut merah yang berbaris di pohon kelapa.

"Makanya, dibilangin juga apa, Bang. Gonrong kok doyan selpi...tuh semutnya jadi pada bangkit karena Abang kelamaan diatas pohon" kata Kakuzu geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Kak Neji jangan jatoh dulu kalo belom ada kelapaa...!" teriak Hinata dari bawah.

' _Jadi kalo udah ada kelapa gue boleh jatoh gitu?'_

Abang Kakuzu nggak lagi sibuk dengan urusannya serut-serut kelapa muda, kini pekerjaan menyenangkan (?) sekaligus aneh tersebut diambil alih oleh asistennya, Hidan. Jadi, kenapa Kakuzu yang terkenal loyal dalam bekerja malah menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada asistennya yang terkenal sedang mengikuti aliran sesat?

Jawabannya simpel.

"Duh, Bang. Pelan-pelan dong, Bang. Di gigit semut tuh nyeri" keluh Neji saat Bang Kakuzu mengoleskan minyak khas untuk mengobati bekas gigitan serangga.

Seketika sebuah bait lagu terdengar.

 _Ada cinnntaaa...~_

Yaps. Bener banget, Gengs. Kakuzu lagi ngoles minyak gosok di seluruh tubuh Neji. Nggak seluruh tubuh juga sih, bisa-bisa Neji mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga karena terjangkit kasus LGBT sekaligus porno aksi bareng Kakuzu. Intinya, sekarang Neji tuh lagi _top less_. Atasan yang kebuka loh ya... bukannya toples tempat nyimpen rengginang.

"Sakit banget ya, Kak?" tanya Hinata prihatin sambil mengangkat sebuah kelapa muda yang telah dijatuhkan oleh Neji sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri (?)

"Nggak apa-apa, asalkan adek sepupuku tersayang bahagia" Njir, sisain satu gue yang kayak gini.

"Udah deh, Bang. Lama-lama Abang kesannya grepe-grepe" kata Neji menghindar dari tangan Kakuzu yang akan mengoleskan minyak gosok di dadanya.

"Dasar anak muda tak tahu terima kasih. Dikit-dikit LGBT, deket sesama jenis LGBT, jalan bareng sesama jenis LGBT, nikah sesama jenis LGBT" oeh, Kakuzu -_-

"Nah, kelapanya minta diurusin sama yang jual gih" perintah Neji pada Hinata sambil mengenakan kaosnya.

"Kayaknya langsung es kelapanya aja deh. Kalo pake kelapa yang ini ngrepotin dan lama"

"Oeeh, terus kelapa ini?"

"Bang, es kelapa 5, bungkus ya, Bang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benjoloan di sekujur tubuh dan wajah tak membuat Neji membiarkan Hinata yang menyetir mobil. Di sela-sela kegiatannya menyetir, tangan kanannya tak bisa tinggal diam untuk tidak menggaruk beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang gatal. Minta Hinata yang garukin...

"Katanya Sasuke, selama Hinata hamil Hinata nggak boleh ngelakuin hal-hal aneh. Sasuke takut ngefek ke anaknya, gitu" begitu penolakan Hinata saat Neji memintanya untuk menggaruk punggungnya.

Neji menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi. Pengen mandi weee, gatel. Sesampai di Garasi Neji langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi sementara Hinata dengan sok polosnya membawa 5 bungkus es kelapa muda.

"Hey, dari mana siang-siang gini?" sapa Mikoto mengambil 2 bungkus es kelapa muda di tangan Hinata.

"Abis jalan-jalan aja, Ma. Bosen di rumah" kata Hinata berjalan menuju dapur.

"Neji kenapa? Kok mukanya merah merah gitu?" tanya Itachi agak khawatir melihat wajah Neji yang suram menjadi semakin suram.

"Oh ituu..."

"Kayak alergi ya" Sasuke pun ikut mengomentari.

"Di gigit semut"

"SEMUT?" teriak Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"KOK BISA?" sambung mereka bertiga tepat bersamaan.

"Tadi manjat pohon kelapa" kata Hinata santai.

"MANJAT? POHON KELAPA?" Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Abisnya kelapa yang masih di pohonnya tuh keliatan lucu aja gitu"

' _Cuma karena lucu doang?'_

"Papa mana, Ma?" tanya Hinata tidak melihat keberadaan Fugaku. Ya, beberapa hari ini memang Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak ada di rumah. Biasalah, urusan kerjaan sekalian liburan berdua.

"Itu Neji kenapa? Sampai-sampai Papa disuruh menaburkan bedak gatal di punggungnya?" tanya Fugaku geleng-geleng heran sambil membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa bedak gatal yang ia taburkan di punggung Neji.

Bayangin deh, Fugaku bedakin Neji? Pertanyaannya adalah...

' _Si Neji cara ngomongnya gimana sampe-sampe Papa mau?'_ batin Itachi nggak nyangka.

' _Neji yang emang dasarnya kurang ajar atau Papa yang gampang dibegoin?'_ Sasuke pun tak habis pikir.

' _Suamiku memang penyayang anak'_ yah, sudah pasti ini pikiran Mikoto.

"Kak Itachi, robot-robot transformernya mana?" tanya Hinata inosen.

"HEEE?"Sontak Sasuke dan Itachi langsung saling pandang.

"Robot transformer?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Terus boneka-boneka superhero itu loh, kok nggak di bawa kesini?" tanya Hinata masih setia dengan tampang unyu begonya.

"Super hero?" tanya Fugaku yang merasa sebagai pemilik benda tersebut.

"Hinata kenapa gitu nyari-nyari gituan?" tanya Mikoto agak khawatir mengenai kondisi psikologis menantunya.

"Biar rame, Ma" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kita-kita ini udah rame loh, Hin. Ada Mama, Papa, Itachi, Sasuke dan Neji bentar lagi nyusul" kata Mikoto menuangkan susu pada es kelapa muda, kecuali punya Sasuke tentunya.

"Tapi kemarin Hinata makan mangga, terus biar rame kak Itachi bawa robotnya kesini, Sasuke bawa boneka super heronya Papa, dan Kak Neji bawa boneka Teddy Bear gede itu, Mah. Katanya biar rame" Hinata menuturkan dengan santai.

"Sasuke... Itachi... Neji...!" geram Mikoto, Neji yang baru selesai mandi dateng-dateng langsung kaget ngeliat muka horrornya Mikoto.

"I-iya, Ma?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Kalian apakan menantu Mama sampe bisa jadi bego begini, Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang lain dari hari yang lainnya. Itachi harus rela tidak memakan es krim favoritnya saat ada Hinata yang memasang wajah melas di sampingnya, Neji harus rela beli somai tengah malam meski harus membangunkan mas mas penjual somainya, dan Sasuke... entah kenapa malam ini ia harus tidur sendiri.

Semuanya berawal dari...

"Sayang...!" panggil Hinata.

"Eh? Iya, Sayang? Kamu mau apa? gado-gado tengah malem? Gampang. Aku udah janjian sama abang tukang gado-gadonya kalo kamu mau. Aku telponin sekarang?" yah, karena kebiasaan Hinata yang pengen makan aneh-aneh tengah malam, iPhone Sasuke jadi dipenuhi kontak penjual makanan di seantero Konoha. Mulai dari nomor penjual batagor dekat TK Sasuke dulu, penjual bakso tempat biasa Itachi menjadi preman sekolah, penjual putu dekat pasar dan sebagainyalah. Si penjual oke-oke aja karena tak jarang Sasuke harus membayar harga 5x lipat dari harga normalnya.

"Bukan mau makan. Ini tahu isi yang baru aja di beliin Kak Itachi belum aku abisin" Bayangin, jam 2 malam Itachi keluar beli tahu isi.

"Bubur kacang ijo yang dibeliin Kak Neji juga belum aku makan" paling parahnya si Neji ini. Malem-malem nyari bubur kacang ijo. Mana ada bubur kacang ijo malem-malem gini, biasanya juga pagi kan? Karenanya nggak heran kalo Neji lama. Soalnya kudu nungguin dimasak dulu.

"Terus kalo nggak mau makan jadinya pengen apa? Pengen ditemenin nonton Dora lagi? Mama beliin banyak DVD baru loh" dan ternyata Sasuke juga mulai nonton kartun yang kerjaannya nanya mulu kayak orang nyasar.

"Bukan itu. Aku bosen nonton itu. Ntar anak kita ngeselin. Besok-besok aku mau nonton Masha aja" Dora ama Masha sebelas dua belas, Neng.

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Aku kok pengennya kamu tidur di atas lemari sih?"

"Ah, kamu nih, Sayang. Becanda mulu tengah malem. Ayo ah, tidur" Sasuke berusaha menganggap semuanya hanya candaan tapi selama Hinata dalam zona ngidam, Hinata tuh nggak pernah bercanda.

"Sayang, aku pengennya kamu diatas lemari!" perintah Hinata, mutlak. Nggak boleh nggak.

"Tapi tapi.. lemarinya kan..."

"Aku pengen tidur sendiri di kasur. Abisnya kamu banyak gerak" alasan macam apa ini.

"Kalo kamu pengennya tidur sendiri di kasur mending aku tidur di sofa aja. Sama aja kan, ujung-ujungnya kamu bakalan tidur sendiri di kasur" Sasuke mencoba membuka pikiran Hinata yang sumpah kayaknya udah ketutup rapat.

"Emangnya sofa sama lemari itu sama? Kamu mau semua pakaian kita disimpen di sofa dan kalo ada tamu mereka duduknya di lemari? Beda loh, Sayang. Aku tuh suka sama kamu karena kamu pinter, kenapa sekarang kamu jadi bego gini sih" cerocos Hinata nggak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sofa sama lemari beda. Aku maunya kamu tidur diatas lemari"

Untungnya Hinata adalah perempuan klimis, kemarin-kemarin ia membersihkan seluruh area kamar termasuk bagian atas lemari yang Sasuke curigai memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuknya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang baru namun tak beda jauh dengan pagi yang sebelumnya #eaaaaaaaa. Suasana sarapan keluarga Uchiha kali ini hanya dipenuhi dengan suara gesekan antara sendok dan piring. Mereka –selain Hinata- terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

Neji trauma jadi tukang delivery dadakan, Itachi merasa tak suci lagi sejak didandani ala wanita masa kini oleh Hinata. Denger-denger sih, Hinata tuh suka _make up-_ in orang gitu deh, dan Itachi lah sasaran utamanya. Fugaku juga udah tobat diajak main ular tangga. Mikoto apalagi, masa wanita _fashionista kekinian_ diajak ke pasar tradisional sih? Katanya Hinata, lucu aja gitu becek-becekan di pasar. Ya lucuin aja semuanyahhhhh.

Soal Sasuke. Nggak usah dibahas bagaimana kisah sedihnya. Pokoknya lebih sedih dari kisah sedih di hari minggu.

"Hinata mau-" tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara.

"Ummmm, Papa udah telat, Ma. Berangkat dulu yaaa..." _shit!_ Bahkan sekarang yang paling peka adalah Fugaku. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan

"Oh iya, Pa. Mama ambilin kunci mobil dulu yaa" Mikoto pun meninggalkan makanannya yang belum habis. Cari aman.

"Waduh, Sasuke mana lagi. Masa jam segini belum makan" Itachi pun meninggalkan ruang makan mencari anjing peliharaan mereka.

"Yaelah, mana lupa matiin lampu kamar lagi. Sekarang kan harus hemat listrik. Tagihan banyak banget" Neji pun lincah meninggalkan ruang makan, katanya sih pengen matiin lampu kamar.

Saat semua orang pergi meninggalkan Hinata, hanya ada Sasuke yang setia dan pasrah di hadapannya. Menunggu hal apa lagi yang akan diminta oleh istri tercintanya yang benar-benar membuat trauma orang lain.

"Kamu pengen apa, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke lemah dan lesu.

"Pengen air putih. Haus nih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Makin amburadul nih barang.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya yaahhh.**

 **Bdw. Kmrin there's something wrong happen. Jd temen-temen yang nginvite kmrin pada ilang.**

 **Kalo minat dan pengen ramein bbmnya Author. Invte aja yah, 5e0b13f7 dan bagi pengguna line yang punya banyak stiker bisa kali yah dihadiahkan ke author, haha add aja**

 **See you next chap gengs**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Typo dimaklumi, ide yang pasaran harap dimengerti dan adegan-adegan gak penting lainnya harap dimaafkan. Huhu T_T

Summary © bad summary ever!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uchiha.

Rumah dengan desain minimalis yang sangat elegan tempat Mikoto dan Fugaku menjalin cinta mereka setelah terikat dalam sakralnya ikatan pernikahan hingga mereka dikaruniai dua orang putra yang dianugarahi segala kesempurnaan seorang laki-laki.

Uchiha Itachi, putra pertama yang menjadi kandidat satu-satunya untuk menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan pusat Uchiha Corporation dan...

Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua yang tak kenal masa kadaluarsa di kalangan para wanita memutuskan untuk melabuhkan seluruh cintanya pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang...

"Sayang, ambilin susunya dong"

Yang masih ngidam.

"Susu yang coklat, stroberi atau yang vanila?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di karpet bulu memandang Hinata yang duduk di atas sofa.

Sasuke telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya demi keamanan dunia. Termasuk 3 gelas susu berbagai rasa di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

' _Awas aja masih minta yang lain. Udah gue siapin semuanyahh'_ batin Sasuke lega.

"Nggak ada yang bluberi, Sayang?" tanya Hinata sambil memakan buah apelnya.

' _Ternyata...'_

"Yang bluberi itu kebanyakan dibikin yogurt, Sayang. Jarang dibikin susu" elak Sasuke meletakkan _Macbook_ nya bersiap menghadapi permintaan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah menganggap suaminya sebagai 'Om Jin' yang minta apa aja pasti dikabulin meski ujung-ujungnya dikibulin.

"Yaudah, aku pengen yogurt aja" ucap Hinata, santai.

"Minum susu aja dong, Sayang. Masa yogurt? Yogurt kan rasanya asem-asem gitu. Kayak susu basi" rasanya sejak Hinata ngidam, otak Sasuke bekerja lebih keras dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

"Masa bodo, mau susunya basi kek, jamuran kek. Aku pengennya yogurt!" bentak Hinata meletakkan apelnya.

"Masa iya, Sayang, kamu mau yang kayak susu basi. Ntar anak kita ngomong apa coba? 'Mama aku ngasih susu basi'. Kamu mau anak kita kecewa dikasi susu basi?" otak yang terlalu terpakai pun bisa ngefek buruk. Contohnya, Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pembohongan publik.

"Iya sih tapi..." Hinata mulai manyun.

"Kamu minum susu yang rasa stroberi aja ya, Sayang. Soalnya anak cewek biasanya suka yang _pink pink_ gitu kan?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil gelas berisi susu rasa stroberi. (yang manisnya kayak senyuman gebetan, duhhh)

"Kamu tau dari mana kalo anak kita cewek? Kalo anak kita cowok? Terus minum yang _pink_? Aku nggak mau ya kita punya anak lekong. Kalo cowok ya harus maco dan keren kayak kamu, Sayang" cerocos Hinata memandang gelas susu berwarna merah muda yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tenang aja, Sayang. Nggak ada sejarahnya cowok Uchiha tuh lekong. Semuanya pada keren-keren. Leluhur Uchiha yang namanya Madara, misalnya? terus Kakek buyut aku yang namanya Izuna?" pembahasan dari susu berubah menjadi absensi garis keturunan Uchiha, coba jelaskan nyambungnya dimana?

"Oh, Uchiha Izuna, yang waktu mudanya mirip banget sama kamu itu ya, Sayang?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Iya, katanya Papa sih mirip banget sama aku tapi kamu taulah yang paling keren, cakep dan pinter tetep aku" lanjut Sasuke sambil nyombong...banyak. Durhaka!

"Terus ada lagi yang namanya Shishui. Aku nggak yakin sih Kak Itachi kita masukin itungan atau nggak tapi kayaknya dia nge-fans fanatik sama Kakek Madara deh, Sayang" sekali-kali, Hinata harus tau segala yang terjadi dalam keluarga suaminya. Biarinlah si Sasuke ini nyerocos sampe susu stroberinya berubah jadi _whiskey_.

"Kenapa gitu, Sayang?"

"Abisnya dia satu-satunya orang Uchiha yang manjangin rambut, mirip banget sama Kakek Madara. Di kamarnya juga dipasang fotonya Kakek Madara gede banget" susunya mana Sasuke, manaaa...!

"Siapa tau aja kak Itachi tipe orang yang menghargai garis-garis keturunan keluarga" kata Hinata agak nggak setuju.

"Terus ya, Sayang. Kakek Madara itu katanya orangnya idealis banget, Sayang. Beda banget sama Kak Itachi yang disenggol dikit langsung goyah dan-"

"Sayang, kita kok jadi bahas Kakek dan Kak Itachi sih. Jangan sampe kalo anak kita cowok dia juga jadi _the next_ Madara yang gonrong itu" kata Hinata ngeri.

"Ah, kamu jangan khawatir, Sayang. Kalo dia cowok dia bakal jadi _the next_ Uchiha Sasuke tapi kamu nggak perlu khawatirin itu karena aku yakin banget anak kita tuh cewek" lagi, Sasuke menyodorkan gelas susu yang masih berisi susu. Belum berubah jadi _whiskey_.

"Ah, kamu sotoy, Sayang" kata Hinata memukul pelan bahu Sasuke sambil menerima susu stroberinya.

"Nggak. Kemarin malam kayaknya aku mimpi kalo anak kita tuh cewek!" dan Sasuke tetep _kekeuh_.

"Emangnya kamu yakin sama mimpi kamu itu?" tanya Hinata seolah nggak percaya dia ngomong sama Sasuke, cowok paling _charming_ se-Konoha yang sekarang jadi suaminya. Soalnya, Sasuke itu kan...

' _orangnya logis dan ngomongnya pasti masuk akal'_ batin Hinata mulai prihatin.

"Yakin banget, Sayang. Soalnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu aku masih inget banget suatu malem aku mimpi ketemu Tuan Puteri. Eh, pas besoknya aku ngeliat kamu untuk pertama kalinya" kata Sasuke sambil menguji kemampuan gombalnya yang bener-bener cetek. E- buat kamu, Sasuke.

"Ihh, bisa aja ih.." kata Hinata mencubit pipi Sasuke. (pengen cubit Cacukeh ughaa...)

"Terus sekarang Tuan Puteri itu lagi duduk di depan aku dan sedang ngandung seorang Tuan Puteri lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus perut istrinya yang sudah terlihat membesar.

"Kamu sejak kapan jadi manis gini, sih, Sayang" _well,_ Hinata akhirnya meminum seteguk susu stroberinya.

"Aku emang manis dari dulu. Yah, cuma kamu aja yang sadarnya telat" balas Sasuke cengegesan.

"Jadi maksud kamu aku tuh telmi gitu? Telat mikir, hah?" Amuk Hinata murka.

"Yaelah, Sayang. Aku kan cuma bercanda" pasrah Sasuke.

"Nuduh-nuduh aku yang nyadarnya telat. Emang dasar kamunya aja yang nggak pernah manis makanya aku nggak sadar. Pake nyalahin segala" Hinata masih melanjutkan amukannya.

"Ah, iya deh iya. Aku nggak pernah manis dari dulu. Makanya kamu nggak sadar" ya, terus seperti itu, Sasuke.

"Eh, Sayang. Kamu dapet _email_ tuh" tunjuk Hinata pada _Macbook_ Sasuke yang nganggur gara-gara susu stroberi, Kakek Madara dan Sasuke yang ternyata nggak pernah manis.

"Oh, dari Sai" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengecek isi email teman seperjuangannya yang berisikan...

"Fotonya bareng Ino?" tanya Hinata ingin memastikan. Ia turun dari sofa dan ikut duduk di karpet bulu dekat dengan Sasuke yang tetep cakep dengan kaos hitam polosnya dan celana selutut berwarna _navy_.

"Oh, ini bocah lagi di Hong Kong. Dasar pamer!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang ngeselin.

"Dia emang pamer, Sayang" sambung Hinata capek dengan suaminya yang akhir-akhir ini suka nggak konek.

"Belum juga ke Eropa atau kemana" kata Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari penampakan Sai yang merangkul Ino dengan senyum palsu yang super lebar kayak biasanya.

"Maksudnya pamer tuh, dia pamer kalo sekarang dia jalan sama Ino. Jadian gitu" jelas Hinata.

"Ohh, gitu"

"Dulu kan Ino suka banget sama kamu. Terus pas Sai nimbrung waktu kita-kita nongkrong, eh Ino tiba-tiba aja jatcin" sambung Hinata mengenang masa-masa dimana dosen menjadi wakil Tuhan, penentu segala kehidupan di muka bumi ini.

"Jatcin apaan, Sayang?" Sasuke kok jadi banyak nggak tahunya gini yak.

"Jatcin. Jatuh cinta. Masa gitu aja kamu nggak tahu sih"

"Eh, seru kali yah ngeliat foto-foto jadul kita dulu" usul Sasuke.

"Emang kamu punya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Punya lah"

Akhirnya, pembicaraan beralih pada sepenggal kisah beberapa tahun lalu yang mungkin tak akan hilang oleh waktu, abadi dalam ingatan. Masa-masa penuh kebebasan, kerjanya cuma nongkrong di kafe pesen satu cangkir kopi lalu duduk berjam-jam sambil donlot anime favorit (ini sih kerjanya author).

"Aaa...kamu masih imut banget disini" komentar Hinata pada foto Sasuke yang nggak sengaja terjepret kamera saat Sasuke menunduk senyum malu-malu.

"Ini waktu kamu jadi panitia penyambutan mahasiswa baru kan?" tunjuk Sasuke pada foto Hinata yang menguncir rambut dengan ID panitia yang tergantung di lehernya.

"loh, kok kamu punya ini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Pernah kamu jadiin DP BBM kali, Sayang" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Jadi, diem-diem kamu nge- _save_ semua foto-foto aku dulu?" tanya Hinata nggak nyangka. Dulu sih, Hinata nyangka Sasuke nganggep dia tuh kayak planet Pluto, yang ada tapi nggak dianggep. Ternyata foto-fotonya di _save_ juga.

"Abisnya kamu caperan sih anaknya. Lama-lama kan aku baper juga" sambung Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kamu aku caperan? Emang dasarnya kamu aja yang kegeeran" sanggah Hinata nggak terima.

' _Eh, salah lagi'_

"Hahaha, Naruto masih berandalan banget ya disini" _well,_ biasalah ya melihat mahasiswa urakan sejenis Naruto yang pake celana _ripped jeans_.

"Sekarang makin berandalan tau" Sasuke masih terus melihat satu per satu foto yang menampakkan betapa...

' _Keren banget sih gue'_

"Eh, Sayang..." senggol Hinata pada Sasuke yang melihat foto Gaara dengan mukanya yang-

' _Sok kecakepan'_

"Apa, Sayang" balas Sasuke yang masih merutuki penampakan wajah Gaara yang lagi senyum kecil yang sebenernya-

' _Manis banget'_ batin seluruh fans Gaara di dunia ffn ini.

"Kalo ngomongin soal Naruto, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang identik gitu ya sama dia" kata Hinata sambil meneguk habis susu stroberinya.

"Banyak banget malah. Malas, sok kuat, tukang tidur, playboy yang nggak tahu pensiunnya kapan-"

"Bukan itu, Sayang" potong Hinata.

"Terus?"

"Itu loh, makanan favorit Naruto" kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh, ramen. Dia mah langganan tetapnya kantin Ichiraku yang depan kampus dulu" Sasuke ingat betul. Soalnya, doi pernah ngajak makan Hinata di tempat itu.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ramen. Aku kok jadi pengen makan ramen ya..." rengek Hinata manja nan ngeselin.

"Itu depan SMA aku ada warung ramen enak banget" usul Sasuke bersiap untuk membeli ramen depan SMA paling populer di Konoha.

"Aku pengennya ramen di Ichiraku. Kita kan pernah makan bareng disitu. Aku inget banget, dulu sore-sore, ujan, kamu pake baju penggalangan dana kepanitiaan kamu, pake jeans yang Mama beliin kamu dari Australi, kamu pake jam tangan yang nggak kamu ganti dari SMA dan bla bla blaa..."

' _Sayang, kamu kok nggak jadi Sejarahwan aja sih'_ batin Sasuke yang sumpah bener-bener nggak inget sama sekali dengan apa yang dia pake.

"Aku pengen itu, Sayang. Kuahnya enak banget" Hinata melanjutkan rengekannya.

"Tapi, Sayang. Ichiraku Ramen kan udah tutup. Paman Teuchi nggak mau jualan lagi di kampus sejak bentrok tahun ganjilnya anak sospol dengan anak teknik" jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke tahu, Sasuke yang jadi panglima perang waktu itu.

"Mau anak teknik sama anak sospol kek, anak perikanan sama sastra, anak hukum sama anak mipa. Aku nggak peduli. Pokoknya aku pengen Ichiraku Ramen" kata Hinata disertai suara yang nyaris nangis.

Biasanya kalo nangis bawannya pengen mecahin barang dan pengen mukulin orang. Berhubung di rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa selain Sasuke, jadi-

"Oke, Sayang. Oke. Aku bawain kamu Ichiraku Ramen"

Uchiha Sasuke dengan kaos dan celana selutunya kembali menyusuri jalan raya Konoha menggunakan mobil kesayangannya mencari Ichiraku Ramen yang udah tutup bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Nyari ramen di warung Ichiraku yang udah tutup tuh kayak nungguin kamu yang ngechat duluan. Simpelnya, nggak mungkin.

"Tadi kenapa gue 'iya'in coba?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dan _Teddy Bear_ yang duduk di jok penumpang samping Sasuke.

Loh, _Teddy Bear_ unyu, gede dan gemesin ini kan pemberian Gaara? Sasuke kan nggak suka Gaara?

"Bukannya gue nggak suka sama Gaara. Cuma kalo rumahnya kebakaran dan cuma gue yang satu-satunya punya air, airnya bakalan gue minum sampe habis" sahut Sasuke.

Terus kenapa _Teddy Bear_ ini ada di mobil Sasuke?

" _Biar kamunya nggak kesepian nyariin ramen buat aku_ " kata Hinata memasukkan _Teddy Bear_ ke dalam mobil Sasuke saat Sasuke pamitan mau nyari ramen.

"Beliin ramen di tempat lain juga Hinata pasti tau kalo itu bukan ramen Ichiraku" kata Sasuke yang lagi belajar ngomong sama _Teddy Bear_.

' _Ayo mikir Sasuke, mikir!'_ batin Sasuke memaksa dirinya yang lain untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya biar dapat ramen Ichiraku.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di bawah pohon. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mikirin ramen, gak konsen nyetir mobil.

"Ah, gue ada ide. Untung aja gue pinter. Apa jadinya kalo gue bego. Istri lo ngindam aneh-aneh dan lo pendek akal? Kelar idup lo broh" ucap Sasuke cengegesan meraih iPhonenya.

' _Ngapain telpon-telpon gue?'_ sahut seseorang di ujung telepon.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah perbincangan telepon yang cukup rumit, akhirnya tibalah Sasuke di depan pintu supermarket yang lumayan besar. Supermarket yang khusus menjual sayur, buah, dan segala macam bahan makanan lengkap dengan bumbu-bumbunya.

"Sawi, seledri, kubis, daging sapi..." gumam Sasuke kertas kecil di tangan kanannya yang ternyata belakangan ketahuan sebagai list belanjaan.

"Selamat siang, mas... silahkan belanja!" ucap seorang perempuan yang ditugaskan untuk menyambut para pembeli di depan pintu masuk.

" _Umm..._ " wajah Sasuke tampak bingung sambil memandang ke bagian dalam supermarket yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya si penjaga pintu melihat tampang cakep Sasuke yang sedang ditutupi oleh rasa kebingungan *tsah.

"Itu..."

' _Inget ya, kamu itu jangan mau dimanfaatin cewek-cewek yang numpang keganjenan sama kamu. Inget, kamu udah punya istri'_

Sebenarnya Sasuke baru saja dirasuki ide brilian untuk meminta bantuan kepada salah seorang karyawan supermarket ini untuk dibelikan tapi berhubung suara mamanya baru saja bergema di hati dan telinganya, terpaksa Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nilai Biologi gue emang bagus sih tapi kalo prakteknya mana bisa gue bedain mana jambu mana paprika" gumam Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah deretan sayuran.

"Lagi belanja, Mas?" sapa seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang memilih cabe.

' _Nggak, bu. Lagi berenang nih'_

"Iya, lagi belanja" sapa Sasuke sopan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mamanya kemana? Kenapa anak cowok yang belanja?" tanya si Ibu.

"Ini belanja untuk istri, bu" balas Sasuke merasa terintimidasi oleh sayuran di sekelilingnya.

"Wah, pasti istrinya beruntung sekali punya suami kayak Mas ini. Udah cakep, pinter belanja lagi" puji si Ibu.

"Makasih, Bu"

' _Dia sih emang beruntung punya gue, tapi gue...ahsudahlah'_

Singkat cerita.

Sasuke telah mendapatkan semua apa yang tertulis tapi ada satu yang membuatnya kebingungan setengah hidup. Tulisan Sasuke tuh biasanya rapi tapi kali ini entah mengapa ada dua kata yang nggak bisa kebaca.

"Tepung mesin?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat mencoba membaca dengan jelas tulisan cakepnya di kertas kecil yang usang.

"Kalo oli mesin sih ada tapi tepung mesin-"

"Misi, Mbak.." akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dengan kebingungannya mengenai tepung mesin.

"Masnya belanja banyak juga ya..." sapa si mbak penjaga dengan manis.

"Ini Mbak, disini jual tepung mesin nggak?" tanya Sasuke tetap berusaha _cool._

"Tepung mesin?" si mbak mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Ini, Mbak. _List_ belanjaan mau bikin ramen" Sasuke memperlihatkan kertas catatannya.

"Kalo mau bikin ramen biasanya pake tepung maizena, Mas, bukan tepung mesin"

"HEHE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

"Huuuuffttt... kenapa gue jadi ikutan bego gini" kata Sasuke menangisi dirinya yang sempat mencari tepung mesin.

Sasuke kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman orang yang paling _khatam_ soal ramen.

"Naruto ada, Tante?" tanya Sasuke pada Kushina setelah disambut dengan teriakan dan sapaan sejenis 'lama tak jumpa, makin ganteng ih'.

"Ada di dalem, ayo masuk. Tumben ketemu Naruto di rumah, biasanya juga di luar kan? Tempat nongkrong, bahasa anak muda jaman sekarang" kata Kushina mengantarkan Sasuke ke ruang keluarga.

"Hinata lagi pengen makan ramen buatannya Naruto, Tante" kata Sasuke sedikit bohong.

"Huuummm, gitu. Kabarnya Hinata gimana? Baik-baik aja kan?"

Baik-baik saja...

' _Saayaannnnggg, perut aku mulleeeesssss. Aku muntah, Sayaaannngggggg. Panaaaaas sayaaannnnggg, pussiiinnnnngg"_

Yah, baik-baik saja.

"Kamu beruntung punya istri kayak Hinata, udah anaknya pinter, manis banget lagi"

Pintar.

' _Sayang, kamu kebayang nggak kalo ikan terbang di langit? Pasti lucu banget kan? Ngepak-ngepak sirip. Ihh, aku syukkaak..'_

Dan manis.

' _Sayang, kenapa kamu nyuekin aku sih? Kenapa diemin aku? Aku cuma minta kucing yang warna pink, kenapa minta gitu aja kamu nggak perhatiin aku lagi? kamu udah nggak sayang sama aku._

"Hehe, iya Tante. Dia baik-baik aja, tetap pintar dan manis kayak biasanya kok. Sasuke bersyukuuuuuur banget"

Sasuke bermain dengan kantongan plastik di hadapannya sementara Naruto sudah siap dengan pisau dan celemek yang menempel unyu di tubuhnya.

"Gue turut berduka cita atas kemalangan yang menima lo selama ini" kata Naruto geleng-geleng setelah mendengarkan seluruh jeritan hati Sasuke.

"Orang jomblo tau apa" kata Sasuke mencibir.

"Baiduwei, kalo Hinata udah ngidam berarti lo udah..." Naruto berpikir dan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya iyalah" sambung Sasuke seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Ehhmm... Rasanya gimana?" Naruto mendekat karena rasa penasarannya.

"Lebih enak 1000 kali dibanding lo manual" manual adalah istilah untuk yang ngapa-ngapain diri sendiri. _U know_ lah.

"Kalian berdua berisik nggak pas ngapa-ngapain?" tanya Naruto semakin mendekat.

"Nggak sih. Cuma _Ahh,_ _ahh,_ doang" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Denger ya, bego. Itu beda banget sama video unyu yang sering kita tonton. Kalo di video yang kita nonton cewenya tuh banyak jerit-jerintnya, kalo lo ngelakuin yang aslinya, duhhhh, hanya suara sexy yang bakal lo dengerin" sambung Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Lo ngelakuin gaya apa aja?" tanya Naruto yang semakin antusias.

"Gaya biasa aja sih. Gue lebih menikmati gue yang diatas dan gue nggak minat coba gaya aneh-aneh kayak yang di video. Ntar Hinata ngatain gue cowok apaan"

"Emangnya lo cowok apaan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ah, gue cowok ganteng. Udah, gitu aja. Buruan bikinin gue ramen 6 porsi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke senyum-senyum ganteng saat ia memasuki rumahnya membawa rantang yang cukup untuk 6 porsi ramen. Sebagai tanda bahagia Kushina, katanya Sasuke tidak perlu mengembalikan rantangnya.

" _Tadaimaaa..._ " Sasuke kemudian mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah.

" _Okaeri,_ Sayang..." kata Hinata menyambut suaminya dengan ciuman hangat di pipi.

"Ada ramennya?" tanya Hinata setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Nih.." kata Sasuke menunjukkan rantang berwarna orange. Naruto banget.

"Kok pake rantang?" tanya Hinata mulai curiga.

"Anu, Sayang. Ichiraku Ramen juga udah netapin harga untuk kantongan plastik. Jadi, sebagai upaya untuk menyelamatkan bumi –dan menyelamatkan diri gue juga- dari kantong plastik makanya aku minta tolong di kasi rantang aja. Nggak sehat loh, Sayang kalo makanan di kantong plastikin (?)" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kreativitas dalam bentuk kebohongan.

" _Uummm,_ manisnya..."

Porsi untuk Mikoto dan Fugaku di simpan untuk dihangatkan, berhubung keduanya masih belum berada di rumah. Sedangkan Itachi dan Neji yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing harus turut bergabung di depan TV untuk menikmati ramen buatan Naruto. Tahu kan, Hinata nggak suka makan kalo sepi.

"Enak banget, Sayang. Tapi rasanya kayak inget sesuatu, apa gitu ya..." kata Hinata sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Hehe, inget apa ya. Kenangan kita kali, Sayang.." Sasuke pun meniup pelan ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu pernah makan ramen buatannya Naruto nggak, Sayang? Rasanya tuh mirip banget sama yang ini"

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, seketika mata Neji dan Itachi mengarah pada Sasuke dengan pandangan-

' _Ini buatannya Naruto kan?'_

Sasuke membalas tatapan tersebut dengan anggukan kecil dan pandangan mata yang mengatakan-

' _Diem dan abisin aja yah, gue capek sis'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap sore selalu Sasuke habiskan bersama istri tercintanya yang semakin manja dan ngeselin tapi di balik itu semua Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena istrinya diberi anugerah kesehatan dan dirinya diberi anugerah kekuatan dan kesabaran.

Sore yang sama.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menonton acara TV yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas saja. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua setiap sore.

"Perut kamu tambah gede ya, Sayang" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus perut istrinya yang menggunakan daster.

"Iya, tambah gede ya..." Hinata pun ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Sayang, jadi selama kurang lebih hampir 9 bulan ini kamu nggak mens ya?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan sekaligus ingin memastikan rasa keingintahuannya selama ini.

"Ya nggak lah. Kalo masih mens ya nggak hamil namanya. Kamu tahu kan istilah 'telat'? kalo cewek udah telat ya berarti dia lagi hamil, urusan sakit atau gangguan hormon sih biasanya alasan belakangan cewek telat mens" jawab Hinata menjelaskan kepada suaminya.

"Umm, kalo lagi mens itu yang keluar beneran darah gitu?" tanya Sasuke memasang wajah serius.

Hinata terdiam memandang wajah tamvan suaminya.

"Bukan, Sayang, yang keluar tuh susu sapi" jawab Hinata kesal.

"Aku kan cuma penasaran, Sayang"

"Darah, Sayang. Kamu tahu darah kan? Yang warna merah. Keluarnya dari tempat kamu masukin punya kamu pas kita bikin _baby_. Ada pertanyaan lain?" lanjut Hinata.

"Jangan kesel gitu dong. Ibu hamil tuh nggak boleh stress" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi istrinya.

"Ke-kenapa pipinya?" tanya Hinata ikut memegang pipinya.

"Gemesin. Tembem banget" Sasuke masih aja bahagia cubit-cubit pipi Hinata, dia nggak sadar kalo sinyal tanda bahaya baru aja dia nyalakan.

Hinata memandang tangannya, dan kemudian memandang kakinya, ia juga meraba lehernya dan meraba nyaris seluruh tubuhnya.

Beberapa kata yang mewakili tubuhnya saat ini.

Bengkak.

Gemuk.

Gendut.

Melar.

Lebar.

Dan segala kata-kata lainnya yang menggambarkan kenaikan berat badan.

"Sayang, AKU GENDUT YAAA..?" tanya Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencubit pipinya.

"Iya, Sayang. Gendut banget malah, baru sadar ya. Lucu tauk.." dan Sasuke tetap sumringah mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Sayang, kira-kira berat badan aku berapa?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Kamu lupa ya, Sayang, terakhir kamu timbang kan 60 kg lebih kalo nggak salah. Sekarang bisa jadi tambah lagi" kata Sasuke santai.

"Sayang, kamu nggak takut gitu ngeliat penampakan aku? Waktu kita nikah berat aku kan cuma 42 kg aja"

"Nggak, Sayang. Aku suka cewek gendut kok" ucap Sasuke senyum tulus.

"Lepasin!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan gosip kemarin benar kalo kamu nyaris selingkuhin aku sama cewek gendut kayak yang diomongin Shikamaru"

"Nggak, Sayang. Itu kan udah lama banget. Lagian mereka juga cuma ngeledekin. Apaan sih, kita tuh udah nikah. Bentar lagi punya _baby_ " Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata berusaha menangkan beruang yang sedang sakit gigi.

"Aku takut kamu nggak sayang lagi sama aku" Hinata kemudian nyender di dada Sasuke. author juga pengen nyendeeeerrrrrrrr...

"Nggak mungkin lah. Udah ah"

"Kamu kan suka sama aku karena aku kecil, mungil dan unyu-unyu kan? Tapi sekarang? Aku udah kayak beruang gini..." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Percaya deh. Abis ngelahirin kamu pasti unyu-unyu lagi kayak kucing dan nggak kayak beruang lagi. Aku juga suka banget sama ciuman kamu, Sayang. Segendut apapun ciuman kamu tetep sama kan?" tanya Sasuke modus kalem.

"Masa sih?"

"Coba sini, ciumannya masih sama nggak" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian disambut oleh Hinata.

Ciuman sore hari dengan alur seperti biasanya. Dimulai dengan hanya saling mengecup kemudian bergulir menjadi ciuman yang saling melumat. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasuke kembali menaikkan level menjadi permainan lidah yang rasanya tak ingin ia akhiri. Tangan yang tadinya berada di bahu Hinata kini ia gerakkan ke bagian kepala dan sisi wajah Hinata untuk lebih dekat dan lebih dalam.

Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu bergerak dalam dirinya.

"Masih sama?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara pelan, Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata manyun.

"Rasanya masih sama kok cuma nggak bisa lama-lama, bisa gawat kalo aku 'pengen'. Makanya aku berhenti, Sayang" kata Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan singkat di kening Hinata.

"Sayang." Panggil Hinata masih bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Melahirkan itu sakit nggak sih?" tanya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sasuke.

"Aku nggak tahu, Sayang. Soalnya aku nggak pernah ngelahirin tapi denger-denger sih sakit. Apalagi kalo kelahiran pertama, pasti sakit banget"

"HUUUEEEE...! kamu jahat!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke.

' _gue kenapa lagi?'_

"Setidaknya kamu yakinin aku dong, Sayang, kalo semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja. Aku takut sakitnya..."

"Oh iya. Iya, nggak sakit kok. Palingan kayak digigit semut doang" kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

"Digigit semut? Jelas-jelas orang melahirkan keliatan jerit-jerit kesakitan. Apa semutnya segede gajah, Sayang?" bingungkan saja suamimu, Hinata. Bingungkan sajaaaaahhhh.

"Sa-sayang..."

"A-apa?" tanya Sasuke panik saat melihat cairan yang mengalir di kaki Hinata.

"Pe-perutku sakit!" Hinata panik.

"Yakin bukannya mau boker?" Sasuke berdiri memandang sekeliling. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya ingin membuat dirinya agar tidak panik.

"Saayaaannnnggg, saakiiiittt..." Hinata semakin menjerit kesakitan.

"Oke fix. Kamu udah mau melahirkan. Kita harus ngapain?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Ambil tas dan siapin mobil. Kita ke rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gila, lama bgt baru updt.**

 **Kika lagi sibuk sebagai mahasiswa yang menyandang status mahasiswa semester akhir yang bingung harus ngapain saat mikirin skripsihhhh. Hiks :'(**

 **Tetep tungguin chap depan ya gengs.**

 **RnR ya**


End file.
